Crimson sweet
by Kai J. Chester
Summary: Cienna[real name unknown] is a hotheaded, sugar loving, genius, she is transferred to whammy's at age thirteen and meets up with mello and Matt, or known as Miheal and Mail, everything is great until Kira arises. She runs out to assist L and save the day, now only if she could know why light yagami has no lifespan... LXOC R
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer Label-**I do not own death note all rights to characters go to Tsugumi Ohba and Takeshi Obata!

Rated T+ for swears in some of the chapters...

**-August 31 2002-**

Children played in the room, it was very loud the nine year old mello sat on the side of the room eating chocolate and silently wanting to punch near who was on the opposite side of the room playing with a robot, Matt sat beside mello on his game-boy playing super Mario brothers or something like that eating a sucker, his orange goggles locked in place starring at the screen of the device, the door began to rattle open and mello vaguely wondered if L had decided to visit on this day or if it was just Roger again, but he was correct on the second guess it was Roger the headmaster of whammy's, Mello didn't even care for the guy, He just prevented Mello from having any fun.  
Roger stepped swiftly into the playroom and gazed around, a small girl was hidden behind him, mello's head snapped up at Roger who wore a cold and serious look, mello automatically began to open his mouth in case he had to defend himself for he didn't really see the child that was partially hidden behind Roger's leg, Mello didn't know if he would be in trouble for kicking the spoiled albino, nears', tower of neatly stacked legos about an hour earlier, Roger opened his mouth and began to speak.  
"there is someone new here now be nice to miss Cienna"he said, he motioned for the girl to come out and say something but she blinked unresponsively then sat on the floor, she had bright _**PINK**_ hair and emerald green eyes, her eyes were lined by bags as if she hadn't been able to sleep for ages and she wore a pair of faded black jeans with a grey shirt that had some american band name on it, she also had on a small golden cross.

Roger shook his head as if in defeat because he was unable to get the girl to talk, he then decided to leave the room for the children to approach the pink haired girl themselves, but who was to dare go and talk to her? She was strange, different, and extremely creepy-she seemed to stare at the floor not doing anything.  
The girl was as anti-social as the idiot albino, near, who was currently sitting in the corner solving a puzzle alone, she didn't look up to see that a girl approached her.

"hey you're Cienna?"she asked."I'm Scarlet."  
Cienna's head snapped up and she locked her eyes with Scarlet's blue eyes, Scarlet began to tremble in fear and fell to the ground sobbing hysterically.  
The children stared at Scarlet who was sobbing uncontrollably for some strange reason and then they looked at Cienna, she just began to doodle in a book she pulled from her pocket her pink hair fell over her eyes preventing them from seeing her expression, for a few moments Mello watched the silent girl write or draw something in her book then she slammed it closed then she suddenly got up and left the room in a hurry, leaving the kids still starring at scarlet who had stopped sobbing but was trembling, what had the girl done for Scarlet to start crying like that?

Mello didn't care enough to ask Scarlet why she started crying because it was stupid why should he care about her feelings? Sometime between when Cienna had arrived and her departure Matt had actually paused his game and witnessed what had happened.  
"what the heck was that mello?"he asked."she just burst out crying the other chick didn't even say anything!"  
Mello shrugged uncaringly."I don't really care want to head up to the roof?"  
"yeah why not? danger mixed with rule breaking,"Matt said with a smile.  
Matt and mello both left the playroom near watching curiously as the two got up and left suddenly.

Cienna sat there humming softly it wasn't her fault Scarlet couldn't handle her intense stares, honestly this school was supposed to be for the gifted not the weak and emotional, She looked out towards the park on the outside of the gates, how long had it been since she was out of an orphanage? Nearly two years at least mother had died two winters ago, the only reason she had come to whammy's now was because she was way too intelligent for the other orphanages, they basically shipped Cienna from a small town in Canada to Winchester, England.  
Children played in the distance on the other side of the fence, the steady gleeful laughter filled her ears, oh how Cienna was envious of how happy they were but perhaps living here would be nice and she could be happy.

She heard a clatter from the route She had taken to get up and her head snapped towards the direction and Cienna gazed at the two boys that came up they both stared at Cienna, they ignored her for a moment and sat down on the farthest possible place away from her, she didn't mind being alone but she sort of wanted to befriend the two boys, she stood and walked towards the two.

"I'm Cienna,"she said to them."what are your names?"

The girlish looking one stared hard at her while the other red head was intrigued by his gameboy, the red head had cool looking googles over his green eyes and his clothes were rather rebel looking, but cute. The blonde had cold blue eyes and wore black leather pants with a black tank.

"mello,"the blonde boy answered.

"I'm Matt,"the red head said not looking up from his game.

"sorry if you two are scared of me,"she said."but that girl should be able to handle a stare, this is a school for the gifted not for the weak."

Mello gazed at her with an approving look, She smiled weakly at the two."how old are you?"matt asked."you look about our age."

"I'm turning thirteen,"she said."by the way Matt...I like your googles they're cool."

"thanks,"he said still playing his game.

Mello glared at the girl, Cienna, she had given Matt a compliment but not the other boy, she knew he would say something so Cienna quickly blurt out.  
"I like your hair mello,"she said."it looks so...soft."  
Matt burst out laughing suddenly and nearly fell of the roof but Cienna managed to catch him before he fell, he paled and scrambled away from the edge.  
"so why is your hair pink?"Matt asked turning his game back on to begin playing once again.  
"I like it pink,"she answered."does it matter?"  
"well no but it's weird seeing someone with pink hair,"Matt said."anyways we should get down before near tattles on us."  
"Near?"Cienna asked."who's that?"  
"the big headed ass who thinks he's better than everyone because he's the smartest,"Mello snarled.  
"was he the one who was solving the milk puzzle?"she asked pulling on a strand of her pink hair.  
"yeah,"Matt answered."that's near alright."  
"the albino kid seems as if he has issues,"Cienna said and hopped down to the window she climbed out to get to the roof, she then gazed up and motioned for the two to hurry down, they followed down slower than she got down from the roof, the three were about to part ways when they heard a cool and monotone yet semi-mocking voice.  
"why were you up there?"he asked."that's against the rules."  
Cienna turned to see the albino child crouching in the hall smirking softly, she wanted to punch the kid already and she only just met him, she didn't though it would prove that she had no self control.  
"you disown the rules all the time,"mello raged he was vibrating with anger.  
"well it's because I'm first,"near smirked."and mello you're second to me and Cienna will be what fourth? Fifth?"  
"shut up,"Cienna said with a cold tone."you aren't a god so stop acting like it, you are a candidate for being a successor to the worlds greatest detective, you aren't his successor yet."  
Near gazed at Cienna curiously and smirked at her."well aren't you one to talk scaring a girl within five minutes of entering this place,"he said.  
"it's not my fault scarlet has a weak emotional state,"Cienna said and blinked then turned to leave, Mello continued trembling trying to resist the urge to punch near, Matt wasn't paying attention to the scene and was carelessly playing his gameboy on the window sill.  
"Mello we better leave before you punch his face,"Cienna said without turning to look at Mello, Mello hesitantly agreed and the three split ways while near continued to smirk, he had won for now.

* * *

Cienna shut the door to her room and closed her eyes trying to calm herself from hitting something, Near was an asshole, she opened her eyes and gazed around the room she was given, the walls were a grey color and the room held a desk, a bed, a dresser, and a small bookshelf, that was it for now. She didn't know whether she'd be in trouble for telling the idiot to shut up but Cienna didn't mind if she was in trouble.  
She gazed out the window and locked eyes with someone outside, it was scarlet, she was gazing up at Cienna with wide blue eyes that filled with horror as cienna's eyes met hers, blue met green but the green didn't stay that color they shifted red and scarlet flinched and ran off quickly not looking back, Cienna had shinigami eyes it was true but no one would ever see that she had them this incident would be considered as that the girl scarlet had gone insane, yes that'd be how it would stay, she pulled out her notebook that she had with her always, she wrote down three names, she enjoyed keeping track of the names and dates she saw there was an exception to the dates she couldn't see her own. She shifted her eyes to a picture that hung on the wall it was an old picture of her mother and herself, her mother had Cienna on her shoulder the woman, cienna's mother, looked weak and tired but there was a sparkle behind her brown eyes. Cienna gazed at the woman in the picture no words hung above her head like it usually did when the woman was alive, her mother also treated her different when Cienna suddenly said one day that her mother had two years till she would die, would anyone treat her kindly if they knew her secret?

* * *

**-September 1 2002-**

The next day Cienna basked in the rising sun, she hadn't slept much the previous night based on her insomnia she was diagnosed with two months before, she was supposed to take sleeping pills but she rather would stay up than sleep unwillingly, Cienna brushed her hair back with the comb she had brought and dressed into a pair of dark jeans and a red and pink striped shirt, she grabbed her cross that hung on her dresser.  
After that she made her way to the dining area set up for the children here, She caught sight of Matt and Mello at a table just about to get their breakfast, Matt was playing his game still and Mello was eating a chocolate bar, she walked over to the table and sat down across from the two and smiled.  
"hey!"she chirped.  
"sup?"Matt asked still playing his game.  
"what game are you playing?"Cienna asked."I want to know cause I love video-games also."  
"I'm playing the legend of Zelda, link's awakening,"he answered.  
"oh that's the new one right?"she asked and stuck a fork into a pancake that rested on the plate in front of Mello, Mello glared at Cienna anger and slapped her hand away, he swore something under his breath and Cienna glared at the blonde boy and then grabbed the pancake quickly shoving it into her mouth. Mello gave Cienna a death glare and she grinned but pulled something from her pocket, she slid the object to Mello and smiled softly.  
"I'm sure you'd prefer this,"she said.  
He looked down it was a massive chocolate bar, he had to admit that he would rather have this instead of a pancake, the pancake she had eaten already, he grabbed the chocolate bar and began to eat it casting a small smile at Cienna, she brushed her pink hair out of her face that had sometime during the time had fallen over one eye, then suddenly the white headed albino sat down beside her for no apparent reason.  
"hello,"he said.  
Frustration flew off Cienna in enormous waves why had that idiot come and sat beside them?  
"if my deduction is correct,"near began." you are wondering why I came to sit beside you, it is because I am rather curious on why it is that scarlet is frightened of you."  
Cienna's eyes shifted to the younger boy and she picked up a pancake she had in front of her and shoved it into his face, sticky syrup went all over near's face and hair, Mello and Matt laughed.  
"did you honestly just throw a pancake at me,"near asked.  
"I thought you were the smartest,"Cienna said."yes Near, I threw a pancake and I hit you in the face and now I'm going to slap you with a pancake."  
Cienna picked up the pancake she had thrown carefully handling it and slapped near with it, mello snickered and smirked at near, Cienna got up placed the pancake on nears head and said with a smile.  
"see you later Mello and Matt!"  
The two waved and Mello continued to laugh at near who was soaked with syrup and also had a pancake on his head, near stayed blank and then got up to most likely go and wash off the syrup and change his clothes.

* * *

Please R&R

_Kai L. chester_


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer Label:i do not own death note only Cienna...all rights to the characters go to tsugumi oaha and takeshi obata!**

**rated:t for swears**

**please notify me if any of the characters are ooc it will be much appreciated**

* * *

**-December 12 2002-**

"who knew you two had the same birthday?"Matt asked with a raised eyebrow.  
Cienna shrugged and bit into the jumbo chocolate bar she had stolen from the kitchen. Over four months had passed since her arrival and it had been quite the adventure at some points, she was placed fourth right behind Matt, she could've been higher but honestly she didn't care at all about her grades, she had pranked Near constantly so the albino child kept his distance away from her in fear that she had something else planned, Mello and Matt had become her closest friends and she found that some of the other kids had began to fear her because she hung around the hot-head Mello, but she honestly didn't want to befriend the other children they didn't actually want to be Cienna's friend.

"so what are we going to do for your birthdays?"Matt asked

"I was planning on sneaking out of here and spending the day in the town,"Cienna said with a mischievous smirk."I heard there's a really awesome chocolate store."

"Let's go Matt!"Mello said, when it came down to chocolate Mello acted like a normal child it was quite hysterical actually, Matt chuckled and adjusted the googles that had fallen out of place."yeah we'll do that, but first we'll have to disable the cameras and security system."

"you're the only technological genius here Matt,"Cienna said."so in deactivating the security system and cameras the 'we' would be you."

"yeah I figured you'd say that,"Matt said pulling out his gameboy and began to play kid Icarus of myths and monsters.

Cienna leaned back in her school chair and rested her head back on mello's desk and looked at him, he was scowling because he had gotten a 92% on his foreign language test, Cienna got hers and it had a bright red 99% on it.  
"how the hell do you do so well in foreign language class?"Matt asked clutching his paper that had a 85% on it.

"Watashi wa fukusū no gengo o hanasu koto ga dekiru node,"Cienna said and Matt looked at her slightly shocked.

"what the hell did you even say?"he asked.

"I said,"Cienna started."that- because i can speak different languages- in japanese. English may be my first language but I've learned two others."

"but you're only like thirteen,"Matt said.

"you have a problem with it matty?"Cienna asked teasingly.

"hell no,"Matt said."of course not."

The class adjourned and the three stood and left the class room, the room that she had before was now instead of a dull grey was red and black with some cool pictures hanging from the wall, Cienna had also installed her newer nintendo 64 to the television she had requested. Her room had become the main hang out area considering that she had no roommate and her room was farthest away from Near's room.  
There was a knock at her door and she opened it to reveal Mello and Matt, they entered her room and Matt jumped onto her loft bed and pulled out his game again.

"so what's up?"Cienna asked."Near bugging you again?"

"no we just came by to plan tomorrow,"mello said."we still have class tomorrow and I'm not sure on how we could skip without them realizing it."

"well let's continue to plan then,"Cienna said with a mischievous grin."let's do this."

* * *

**-December 13 2002-**

Cienna awoke at six in the morning, having only two hours of rest, she dressed in her dark blue sweater and black jeans then tied a black ribbon in her hair, she grabbed a jacket she had in her closet then opened the her door quickly and quietly, it was silent in the halls only her nearly silent footfalls, she peered around the corner to Near's room it seemed as if he was asleep still but to be sure she put her ear against the door and heard soft steady breathing, Near was still asleep that was a good sign, they could leave in a much easier state of mind.

Cienna felt a hand wrap around her mouth and she stepped on the persons foot and then grabbed the hand that wrapped around her mouth, she was about to slam the person against the wall when she locked eyes with Mello who was glaring at her angrily as if he was about to hit her, she looked at him apologetically and then gazed down.

"sorry,"she whispered."I didn't know it was you."

"whatever,"he said."let's go matt has the security system disabled we have five minutes to get out the gate before the backup system kicks in and the camera get back online."

"yeah, let's go,"Cienna said and grabbed mello's hand to lead him out of the orphanage, the two ran outside and Matt was by the gates already waiting for them.

"what took you two so long?"Matt asked with a grin.

"oh shut up Matt!"mello barked at him.

The three began to run out the gates away from the orphanage off to have the best day they could, they continued to run for a while afraid that if they stopped they'd be caught, it felt good being out of the orphanage away from near and the others. finally after ten minutes they stopped moving around and huddled together, talking quietly.

"escape from the orphanage...check!"Cienna sung.

"now it's go to the chocolate store,"mello said with a happy smile on his face.

The three navigated through the streets of Winchester and stopped at a old fashioned looking chocolate shop, the three shuffled inside and happily picked off lots of chocolates off the shelf, Cienna grabbed a dozen cake pops then grabbed a box of chocolates of the shelf.

"oh my god!"Mello gasped and pulled matt to a shelf." they have a chocolate covered apple and a chocolate with melted chocolate in it!"

Matt laughed at mello's expression and grabbed himself some chocolate covered lollipops, they dashed around the store grabbing anything and everything they could they were all in pure bliss.  
The three rejoined with a huge stash of chocolate and other treats, the cashier gazed a the three with a slight look of horror on his face, he calculated the price and then looked at them.

"that'll be $150,"he said.

Cienna pulled out a wallet she had in the pocket of her sweater and gave the cashier three fifty dollar bills then the three scooped up the chocolate and rushed out of the store, it had began to snow softly so the three sat on a bench, Cienna pulled out a small device and grinned."I thought I'd play the ultimate prank on near today." she clicked on the screen and near was stirring awake from his bed, he got up and went over to pick his day pajamas out of the closet when suddenly two gallons of syrup and chocolate flew out of the closet and covered him, near was emotionless but he said in a rather stirred voice.

"Cienna."

Mello, Matt, and Cienna were in hysterics, the albino child gazed around and his hair dripped with sticky chocolate and syrup, the floor also was covered with the substance, he shuffled to the bathroom to attempt to get off the substance.  
The three high-fived each other and ate their chocolate happily, this was one of the best birthdays Cienna had ever had. The rest of the day all three wandered around and looked into the shops gazing at the neat displays, at lunch they halted to a stop at a small abandoned park to finish up the chocolate they had bought, a small black cat crawled out of the bushes and spunk towards Cienna she patted the friendly critter and gave it some chocolate, she picked it up and showed it to Matt and Mello.

"you can't take care of a cat,"Mello said irritably.

"I'm gonna name him..."Cienna started.

"Link,"Matt suggested.

"idiot?"Mello asked irritated as the cat padded up to him and rubbed up against him.

"I was thinking actually demon,"she said with a laugh."he looks like a kickass demon, but I like link better."

"yeah dark link more like,"mello said and threw the cat to Cienna, the cat went away into her pocket and it fell asleep.

"happy birthday,"Matt said with a lopsided grin and handed Mello a box then did the same to Cienna, Mello unwrapped It to reveal a golden cross, one that was just like cienna's that currently hung from her neck.

"thanks matt,"mello said.

"was nothing,"Matt said."you lost yours a while ago so I thought I might as well get you another."

Cienna opened her box up and found a gameboy in it, and a game.  
"thanks matty!"Cienna exclaimed and ambushed him into a hug."I love it!"  
"aiie!"he yelled as they toppled over onto the freshly snowed ground, Cienna laughed and then clomped mello for no reason making him fall in to the snow also, he scowled and pushed Cienna off him, instead of being offended by his gesture she just laughed and got up, she was used to his uncaring and rude personality already so she didn't really mind when he would treat her like a stranger, she sneezed softly.

"maybe we should head back now?"matt suggested."we don't want to get colds it'll prove that we were out today."

Cienna nodded and shivered the snow had began to fall rather heavily and now the ground had a solid layer of white on it, the three walked back to the orphanage and Matt pulled out a remote controlled button, he pressed it and the security system disabled and the three ran inside the unguarded gates, school for the whammy orphans had been let out and the halls were in hustle as the children were either going back to their rooms or to a playroom.  
"guys meet me in my room in ten minutes,"Cienna said as the three separated from the hoard of busy orphans, Cienna continued down the bustling halls to her door that was painted a bright red, she painted her room door, yes. Did she care if she was to get into trouble? No.

She swung the door open after unlocking it and found Near sitting on her bed, how the hell did he get into her room?

"you left your door opened this morning,"he said answering her thoughts.  
"Stop that!"she yelled."stop reading my thought like you know me near!"

"your face is rather readable through your emotions Cienna,"near said."that is besides the point I in fact came to hope you had a splendid birthday, not that I really care except for the fact that I woke up and approximately three liters of syrup and chocolate exploded on to myself and on my floor."

"you can prove anything!"Cienna announced loudly and ran out of her room, she bounded towards Mello and matt's room, she turned the corner and hit mello.

"help me mells!"she announced loudly."near is on to me!"  
She pointed to the white haired albino who was actually in pursuit of Cienna, she cowered behind mello and as a last minute resort ran off down the hall, roger stopped her.  
"miss Cienna,"he said."you were not in attendance at class today and you covered near's room in chocolate and syrup why is that?"  
"because I wanted to,"she replied and took off again.  
"get into my office,"Roger yelled at her.  
She turned and nodded slightly, shuffling back into his office and sat down on to a chair in his room.  
"what's up Roger?"she asked.  
"I realize that you are thirteen now and it is your birthday but you are a smart girl, why would you ever skip class and destroy near's room?"Roger said.  
"I was feeling Ill Roger,"she said."and that other thing was simply because I felt like it, but talking literally I did not destroy his room I covered near in chocolate and syrup the rest is because he's so small."  
"you would have been quite the addition to the school if you hadn't started hanging out with mello,"roger said.  
She stood and angrily glared at him."don't you blame Mello for this i do what I want!"  
"you were quiet when you arrived though,"Roger pointed.  
"because I didn't want to befriend anyone it was my choice that I spoke with Mih-Mello and Matt!"she fumbled.  
"but as a smart young girl you should realize that you can't act like this if you want to surpass them you won't ever be picked to succeed L with your rebel attitude,"Roger said.  
"I know what my chances are and they are at currently .01%,"Cienna said.  
Roger blinked."where were you today I know you weren't in your room."  
"I was Ill,"she said."does it matter?"  
"did mello or Matt leave the grounds with you?"  
"I didn't leave the damned grounds Roger!"she swore.  
"really?"he asked."because at 5:30 this morning our entire security system was hacked and at 3:30 this afternoon it was hacked yet again, you along with Mello and Matt were nowhere to be seen till 3:30 this afternoon, so I ask again did you go out of the grounds?"  
"I didn't,"she said."how would I be able to witness my glorious prank from outside the orphanage?"  
Roger began to ponder."that still doesn't mean you're free yet Cienna, and also you are not allowed to use any of the computers until further notice, all your devices are being taken away also."  
"you can't take my stuff,"Cienna said."it's unruly."  
"I find it not Cienna,"Roger said."now please go back to your room."  
She glared at him."why do you think near is gods fucking gift to the world?"  
Without a response she turned and fled. The cat awoke from within her pocket.  
"Meow."

* * *

-May 23, 2002-

Cienna rested on the wall listening to the others, a stranger had came into whammy's not to stay but apparently he was a family friend of , his tousled black hair spiked in every place, his eyes lined with bags similar to Cienna's own, his eyes a steely grey to midnight black, he wasn't the image of normal, but then again, was anyone in this place normal?  
She blinked gazing at the red letters above his head _-L Lawliet-_ he had approximately thirty or more years left to live she turned away and he began to introduce himself.

"hello I am Ryuzaki."  
Cienna snapped her head in his direction, he was using an alias, she narrowed her eyes at him in suspicion, why would he use an alias?  
He glanced around and bit on his finger deep within thought, he locked eyes with her and she glanced away.  
"it is a pleasure to meet all of you,"he said.  
"so who do you think this guy is?"Matt asked playing on his gameboy advanced that Cienna had purchased for him.  
Mello shrugged and bit into a chocolate bar."he kind of looks strange."  
Cienna nodded slightly and thought deeply also twirling her cross, it was a habit she had acquired, who would he be? This place was a designated place to find a successor for L, perhaps he was a spy...but the most logical reason was that Lawliet was L, he had come to observe the orphans, and pick who he thought was suitable.  
'ryuuzaki' shifted around the room observing each of the children, he stopped at near and looked at the child who was solving calculus equations, ryuuzaki nodded and continued on stopping in front of Mello, Cienna, and Matt.  
"hello ryuuzaki,"Cienna said.  
"hello,"he replied gazing at her in thought, he turned and continued to observe the others.  
"so who do you think he is?"Mello asked to Cienna.  
"I believe that ryuuzaki is in fact L,"Cienna said twirling her necklace once again.  
"why is that?"Mello asked alarmed.  
"why else would he be here?"Cienna asked."unless he is a professor something or the sort."  
Matt nodded."that does make sense."  
"now children ryuuzaki is going to interview some of you for his book about specially gifted children,"Roger said.  
"a book?"Cienna asked."what a lame excuse."  
"Near you are first,"Roger said.  
With that near stood from his spot on the floor and walked to the interview room with ryuuzaki, Cienna yawned and began to leave the room.  
"Cienna,"Roger said."you are not to leave because you are one of the children that are to be interviewed."  
"I'm hardly special,"Cienna said."I just want to go back to my room to sleep."  
"no,"Roger said."you are to go and be interviewed after Mello whom is of course after near."  
"I don't care,"Cienna said."can you bring me a chair and pillow?"  
"as long as you are staying in this room Cienna,"Roger said and went to retrieve her a chair.  
He pulled up a mahogany chair and she sat in it pulling her legs to her chest and rested at the back of the chair and shut her eyes, she awoke when mello kicked her off the chair.  
"your turn idiot,"he said.  
She opened her eyes and stared at the angry mello, what had happened to make him that angered? Perhaps L had chosen and it wasn't Mello he chose, Cienna walked into the room and saw ryuuzaki sitting in the chair his knees up-to his chest and he was eating a piece of cake.  
"would you like some?"he asked curiously.  
"erm-yes please,"Cienna said gazing at the strawberry shortcake, he handed her a piece and she took a bite.  
"now please tell me what skills you possess,"ryuuzaki stated."you scored higher than mello on the aptitude test but you are fourth in the school."  
"I don't care about my grades honestly,"Cienna said."I know three other languages other than English, I love solving puzzles like Near although I won't admit that to anyone else, I'm excellent at planning things for instance on my birthday I set up a system that was to explode three liters of chocolate and syrup onto near when he awoke, it did precisely that and I had a good laugh at it too."  
Ryuuzaki put his finger to his lip in thought, he took another bite of cake.  
"that is rather rude isn't it?"  
"obviously,"cienna said."but I don't get along with near, he has that I'm better than you air around him."  
"but mello does also,"ryuuzaki pointed.  
"mello has an inferiority complex,"I said."he feels the need to be better than everyone, Near on the other hand doesn't."  
Ryuuzaki analyzed her answer."you are dismissed for now I will talk to you again over the next few days."  
Cienna stood and went to leave she looked over her shoulder."okay then...L...I hope to he able to talk to you other than about my capabilities."  
Ryuuzaki looked at her as she slid out the door to rejoin with Mello and Matt, she was more observant than he thought previously, more than Mello was without a doubt, she was 6% less observant than near was though, how long did it take her to come to the conclusion that ryuuzaki in fact was L, near was suspicious about his identity but he hadn't guessed correctly yet, so how had she? That was the question he wanted her to answer.

* * *

**-May 27 2003-**

"tell me Cienna-chan,"ryuuzaki stated in Japanese."how well can you understand me?"  
"I can understand every word ryuuzaki-San,"she said."but honestly you do recognize that it doesn't matter what I do your reflections on my are If I'm first to succeed or last, you are only reflecting on near because he eventually will be one to succeed you."  
"I believe everyone deserves to have a chance,"ryuzakki replied eating a piece of cake."I would like to ask you why you have such profound sleepless bags under your eyes."  
"I have insomnia a disease/sleep disorder in which I am unable to sleep,"Cienna answered."I've had it for a long time."  
"how did you realize I was L,"he asked.  
"this place isn't supposed to be advertised in any manner due to the fact this is a orphanage designed to produce a successor for yourself,"she answered."I knew you would come and meet us but you wanted to make sure we couldn't tell who you were."  
He nodded slightly and grabbed another piece of cake from on the small table beside him.  
"may I have one ryuuzaki-san?"she asked pointing to a piece of cake.  
"yes you may Cienna-chan,"he said.  
she grabbed the plate off of the table and ate into it."ryuuzaki-san,"she began."why was mello angered four days ago?"  
"I simply said that you had scored higher on the aptitude test than he did,"ryuuzaki stated."I'm 79% sure that he was angry because you had beat him but I'm also 33% sure the second reason was because you hid that you were Smarter than him."  
"I didn't hide it,"Cienna protested brushing her hair from her eyes."I just don't care to try harder."  
"you have strange eyes you know,"Ryuuzaki commented."they're green but sometimes they seem red, they're very interesting."  
Cienna's eyes widened at his statement."red?"  
"indeed,"ryuuzaki said gazing at her eyes in curiosity."I wonder why they seem that way?"  
Cienna blinked uncomfortably, she had to remind herself to purchase eye contacts to hide the red that sometimes showed."that's strange."  
Ryuuzaki stopped gazing at her eyes and drank some of his sugar tea."this is the last day I am here,"ryuuzaki said.  
"it was nice to meet you ryuuzaki,"Cienna said with a small smile."I hope to see you again some other time."  
"perhaps,"he said with a thoughtful look."but not for sometime."  
"I agree it could give away your position,"Cienna said twirling her cross.  
"I have just realized we have carried a whole conversation in Japanese,"ryuuzaki stated."you speak it very fluently."  
"thank you ryuuzaki-San,"Cienna said with a small grin."perhaps one day we can solve a case together?"  
"perhaps,"ryuuzaki said putting his thumb to his lip in thought."goodbye Cienna-chan."  
"good-bye Ryuuzaki-San,"Cienna said and ducked out of the room, that was the last time she saw him for a long while.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer label: i do not own death note...all character rights(except cienna and also Karma) all other rights go to tsugumi obha and takeshi obata**

**Rated-T**

**If any characters are OOC please inform me and i'll fix it!**

* * *

-October 30 2003-

Cienna walked down the hall into Roger's office, she opened the door to his office and sat down on the chair sitting with her feet under her butt, she gazed at Roger who was casually tapping the pen on his desk.

"Cienna,"he started."you are getting a roommate."

"what is this persons name?"Cienna asked frankly not paying attention.

"her name is Karma,"Roger said."you will show her around and be kind to her."

"whatever,"Cienna said.

"you will listen or the only thing you will be doing is staying in your room for the next two weeks,"Roger threatened."you're already in deep enough trouble from giving Near laxatives last month."

Cienna chuckled softly."I suppose I did do that...when is this karma getting here?"

"she will be here at five thirty this evening,"Roger said."you will be kind to her and she gets privileges to the laptop in your room."

"but I bought that!"Cienna whined.

Roger glared at her and dismissed her away from his office, Cienna slumped in disappointment and made a move for the door, she walked down the halls slowly, she went into her room not even noticing that Matt and mello were in her room, she collapsed on her bed and the cat she had adopted on her birthday jumped onto her chest.

"link what do you think I should do?"

"meow."

"you honestly were talking to your cat?"mello asked in disbelief and confusion.

"no I was talking to my hand,"Cienna said sarcastically."I'm getting a roommate."

"I hope she's not annoying,"mello said.

"I wonder if she'll be cute?"Matt asked with a sly grin.

"she'll be here at five-thirty,"Cienna said."her name's karma."

"well we won't have to wait long I guess,"Matt said engaged in his games.

"I suppose,"Cienna said."so how'd you get in here I thought i locked the door."

"you did,"Matt said."but I picked the lock."

"and why did you do that?"Cienna asked with her eyebrow raised.

"because I felt like it,"Matt said.

"so mello how're you doing with language studies?"Cienna asked."I heard you were having trouble if you need studying help I'd be glad too-"

"no I don't need your help!"mello snapped glaring at her."just because you're smarter than me at that subject doesn't mean I need your help!"

"well sorry,"Cienna snarled sarcastically."I never knew I couldn't ask if you wanted help!"

"well I don't need help!"mello shot angrily.

"why are you so stupid?"Cienna asked."I willingly asked you if you needed help and you're treating me like-"

She broke off as a fist came at her and hit her square in the jaw, she gazed at Mello in pure anger then lunged at him with her fist aimed at his stomach, Matt said nothing and continued playing on his gameboy. Cienna and mello continued to fight throwing punches at one another till cienna's door flew open, they stopped fighting quickly got up pretending as If nothing had occurred.

A girl about a year younger than Matt walked in she had long blonde hair and blue eyes, it isn't the prettiest sight for a new girl to meet her roommate right after said roommate was engaged in a fight, karma gasped as she took in the sight, her roommate's long pink hair was messed up and small patches of it were on the floor, she was bleeding a bit from one busted lip and one of her cheeks were bruised with a bright blue mark.

"er I believe I have the wrong room,"karma stuttered and turned to leave.

"no I'm Cienna,"The pink haired girl said with a soft smile."this is Matt and Mello they're my friends."

Karma gazed at the two one was a red head with a gameboy playing on one of the beds in the room and the other was a blonde who looked as if he just engaged in a fight with the pink haired girl.

"Mello and Matt were just leaving,"Cienna said and pushed Mello and Matt out of the room.

"hey don't you think this is fuc-"Mello started but the door was slammed in his face.

"I'm sorry if I look horrible,"Cienna said."you're karma correct?"

"yeah,"karma nodded shyly."may I ask why you're all cut up?"

"I was caught up in a fight with mello,"Cienna chuckled nervously."just don't tell Roger."she winked."quick question karma-are you allergic to cats?"

"no why is that?"karma asked as she noticed that a black Tom-cat was sleeping on a bed."aw he's so cute!"

Karma grabbed the cat and hugged it."what's his name?"

"Link,"Cienna said."so that's your bed and you're allowed to use my computer, I'll show you around later."

"thanks,"karma said with a small smile."I appreciate it."

Cienna had sat on her bed and pulled out a small book, karma saw her wrote something down and then Cienna slammed the book shut quickly, karma eyed her curiously but said nothing, what was in that little book? Cienna noticed karma's stare and gazed at her, karma dropped her stare immediately.

"er what do you have in there?"karma asked shyly.

"you'll find out,"Cienna said with a small smirk."now come it's dinner, I'll show you around on our way to the dining hall."

Karma nodded and followed Cienna out of the room, she was lead down the hall.

"this is the dorms,"Cienna said with a small smile."everyone sleeps in this wing so if you're ever up late be quiet."

Karma nodded and brushed her hair back putting it into a bun, the two continued down the halls.

"this is a play-room here this one is designated for our group of children but I almost never go in there,"Cienna said continuing forward."this is the elementary classes and down the hall is the middle school classes, but here is the dining room you can sit anywhere so you don't have to worry about sitting close to me."

The dining hall was quite large, many tables were spread at different distances, some children were in the room and turned to look at karma.

"Hey!"Cienna shouted."this is karma! She's joining whammy's so please befriend her!"

The children nodded at the older girls' words, the door opened behind the two and karma turned to see a white haired boy around her age walk in, he gazed at Cienna blankly and then shuffled to a lone table.

"who's that?"karma asked softly.

"The albino?"Cienna asked."that's Near I don't really like him but if you want to go talk to him do what you will."

Karma nodded but didn't go to greet him, she couldn't, she was...scared.

Cienna sat down beside Matt and Mello as usual and karma joined her, Mello was ruined quite a bit from their fight but as usual they acted as if it hadn't happened.

"Hey,"karma stuttered."I'm karma."

"I'm Matt,"Matt introduced with a flirty grin, his attempts were cut short when karma didn't reply with a blush or a fidget.

Mello didn't answer the girl because as usual he was being an asshole, Cienna glared at mello telling him to be nice.

Karma threw her head down and didn't say anything."don't fight it's okay if mello doesn't want to introduce himself he doesn't have to."

"I didn't have to,"mello said."she already knows who I am."

"it's called being polite mello,"Cienna said."look it up sometime."

Mello didn't reply to her and Cienna threw him a chocolate bar she had somehow produced from her Jean pocket, he took it more or less gratefully considering his stash had run dry.

"is this how they always are?"karma silently asked Matt who was on a gameboy.

"yep,"Matt said not shifting his attention from the screen."they fight quite a bit but they're like siblings they make up within an hour of fighting."

"they do seem close although they fight,"Karma said then shifted her eyes to the white haired Near, he was kind of cute...in a way, although it seemed as though he had no emotions, he sat off to the side of the room playing with a robot he seemed totally immersed in whatever game he was playing with the robot.

Mello and Cienna had began to bicker like three year olds over something irrelevant to mannerism, something about language class.

"you're such an idiot!"Cienna swore in Japanese knowing mello couldn't follow her dialogue properly.

Mello reddened significantly because she was showing him that she could speak flawless Japanese.

"Cienna you should tone it down,"karma blurted.

"why should I?"she asked karma in Japanese.

"you don't want to have to go to the Infirmary do you?"karma asked in sloppy Japanese.

Cienna frowned and then turned to mello."sorry mells, I shouldn't try so hard to help."

"well! finally you see the light!"he snapped.

Cienna narrowed her eyes as if she wanted to hit him but then gave him a soft smile."yeah is suppose."

Mello is quite closed off to his feelings when around people, karma noted to herself, Cienna does care for him though as a younger brother. Perhaps it is because she hasn't had siblings or she feels like she should protect him.

"so what do we do for Halloween here?"karma asked.

"usually we are allowed to leave to retrieve candy from 5-8 at night,"Matt said."but Cienna isn't allowed to come out this year because she got in trouble for pranking someone."

"who?"

"the albino,"Matt said flicking his hand over to near."Cienna loves pranking him, and some of the pranks she does are hilarious."

"why him?" she asked Matt.

"why not the albino?"Matt said with a shrug."Cienna sees him as an enemy of some sorts, he called her down on the first day here."

"how long has she been here?"

"a year and a bit,"Matt said."it's been hell of a year that's for sure."

Karma vaguely nodded and watched Near curiously, no one paid attention that she had her eyes locked onto Near.

* * *

-December 24 2003-

Christmas at whammy's was a grand occasion would hire a false Santa to come and hand the children presents to keep them content, they would also get the day off from classes for the next three weeks which was a relief, also during the holidays they were allowed out in winchester to purchase gifts for their friends, after that they would wrap gifts and put them under a tree so the next day the children would receive presents like before they were orphaned. A heavy blanket of snow covered the ground outside, karma and Cienna walked outside wrapped up in poofy jackets and warm hats, they jumped up and down in delight because the two had come back from a successful gift shopping trip.

Karma had purchased some black leather gloves for Mello then a game for Matt, for Cienna she had purchased a necklace with a cute charm attached to it, karma had also purchased a few toys for Near the boy she so desperately wished to befriend but was to shy to approach.

Cienna had bought Matt a play-station 2 with a few shooter games, for Mello she had bought a princess tiara(as a joke), a leather jacket and a few chocolate bars, then she had bought karma a computer, Cienna decided to get near something even though she didn't like the boy very much...but perhaps she got him it because she was getting more mature, she bought Near a milk puzzle and also a Optimus prime robot, the reason Cienna could afford such gifts was because her mother was rich and Cienna had inherited most of it.

The two girls walked down the hall to their room, the hall was bustling with happy children and sing song carols, they got into their room and pulled out their wrapping supplies, karma wrapped her gifts in a silvery wrapper and then threw them into a bin, the presents were all anonymous though so the boys would have to ask around to see who they were from.

Cienna wrapped her presents quite quickly and threw them in another basket.

"time to go put these under the tree,"karma said.

"yep!"Cienna said with a small grin."let's go now!"

The two walked out of their room and locked it, making sure that Mello or Matt would be unable to break into the room. They walked out to the dining hall where a large tree was stationed many different presents were under the tree, many names, many tags. Cienna grabbed the gifts from her basket and spread them amongst the tree so it wouldn't seem like it was from one person specifically, after that the two retreated carefully to their room so no one would see them, or trace they had been in the room. They got into their room and collapsed onto the bed sighing in relief, they had succeeded.

Shortly later there was an abrupt knock on the door, Mello walked in and looked at the two.

"it's dinner,"he said with a huff.

"thanks,"karma said with a little smile and got up to leave.

Cienna on the other hand had closed her eyes and was actually asleep, her pink hair cascaded over her face, karma shook her softly and cienna's eyes blinked open but instead of it being the green karma was used to, they were red, karma blinked in a soft fear but saw green show in her eyes.

What had she just seen? was it contacts or a change of lighting? She'd have to ask her later.

cienna stood awkwardly as if she had just gotten out of a vehicle after a ten hour car trip, she shuffled to her dresser and put on her cross she had taken off earlier then the three kids walked out of the room.

Dinner was very delightful some children sang carols at one table while delicious food was set down in front of the children, Cienna looked over the food and shuddered, she had grown accustomed to eating sweets of different kinds not food, Mello looked at the food and looked as if he was in pain, Matt and karma however ate the food gratefully and even finished off Mello and Cienna's food, Cienna pulled out a chocolate bar for Mello and tossed it across the table, he caught the item and ate it, Cienna however snuck to the kitchen and pulled a piece of cake out from one of the refrigerators, she sat back down with a grin and dug into the plate.

A man dressed in a Santa costume came into the room and sat on the chair used for Santa, he chuckled softly as kids gathered around him curious and excited.

"SANTA!"the kids shouted.

The Santa claus character pulled out a sack of toys and presents and called out children's names.

"Karma,"santa called out, karma got up and shyly walked to the front to grab the gift, she thanked the faulty Santa and rushed back to her seat, Mello and Matt were called up a few minutes later and the last to be called up was Cienna she walked to the front and grabbed the gift gave a nod of appreciation then sat down, hers was a bit smaller than anyone else's but it seemed she was content.

Cienna looked over the gift it had Cienna written in old English style text and also a small message below.

_'open in secret'_

Cienna stuffed the gift into her pocket and watched the other three open their gifts karma was given a small spy camera, Mello was given a book to help with his language studies, and Matt was given a game, the three looked at Cienna as if to say, why aren't you opening yours?

"er I'm tired,"Cienna said."I'm going back to the room for a bit."

"okay,"karma said.

"whatever,"mello said.

Matt shrugged and played a game as usual.

Cienna walked out of the dining hall as casually as she could and as soon as she exited the place she tore down to her room and locked the door, she sat on her bed gazing at the present curiosity tore at her but she also was weary of the message.

_'open in secret'_

Who had written it? Why did they want her to open it in secret? She picked up the gift finally and opened it a letter was in the box, she opened the letter, it was written in kanji.

**_'Dear Cienna_**

**_First of all I would like to make it clear that once you are finished reading this I want you to burn it, you have heard about the BBLA case have you not? Well beyond was captured a few months ago and he told me about a certain trait he had, I have come to the conclusion you have this trait too, so the next time we meet I would like you to tell me about these eyes you possess, I have courage that you are not crazed like Beyond was, so I expect of you to tell me everything you know about your plausible gift._**

**_Signed, ryuuzaki'_**

Cienna re-read the message several times, he knew her secret and he wasn't afraid of her, she had the biggest advantage over people and he wasn't afraid, it soothed her to know that ryuuzaki wouldn't think anything less of her considering she had a strange otherworldly gift. Cienna pulled out a lighter she carried for no plausible explanation and burnt the letter to ashes. She was about to set the box on fire too but a small device fell out of the box attached was a small note.

'if I need to contact you'

The small device was an earpiece it was small enough so that if she wore it, the device would not be noticeable. Cienna burnt the small note and box then tossed the ashes out the window onto the crisp white snow, the door opened as she was closing the window and karma came into the room, karma gazed at Cienna with suspicion reflected into her blue eyes.

"what is wrong Cienna?"karma asked."you haven't been yourself these few hours and your eyes were...red."

"you deserve to know,"Cienna struggled to say."my eyes were red because, Carys Asher, I have the capability to see ones' true name and date of ones' current life span."

Karma blinked and her blue eyes widened."you're not lying, are you."

"no,"Cienna said."I'm not."

"this is so **COOL**!"karma gushed suddenly."it's like you have a superpower or something so is that why Matt and Mello are so nice to you?"

"that isn't the reason,"Cienna said."do not ever tell them about it!"

Karma froze and nodded, Cienna let out a sigh of relief. Karma deserved to know at the very least, she would keep it a secret also because karma was quite loyal, the plausibility of her telling someone that Cienna possessed such a gift was minimal to none.

"can you tell me what near's name is?"karma asked, then recognized what she had said and blushed softly.

"Nate river,"Cienna said."that is Near's real name."

"Nate...I like it!"karma grinned.

"so when did this liking near start?"Cienna asked with a grin.

"you aren't upset?"karma seemed shocked.

"no,"Cienna said."in fact I recognize the fact that near is okay at some points in time, but we are rivals."

Karma smiled softly and nodded in appreciation, then looked to the clock"the gift unwrapping begins in five minutes."

"let's go then,"Cienna said with a small smile, karma turned to leave and Cienna put the earpiece in her ear to hide it for the time being.

Karma and Cienna walked back to the dining hall dodging children along the way.

* * *

-June 13 2004-

"tell me what you know about beyond birthday,"ryuuzaki said.

"beyond birthday?"Cienna asked."I have heard of him he had my eyes am I correct? You mentioned him at Christmas."

Ryuuzaki nodded and sipped his sugar tea, Cienna twirled her necklace violently, beyond birthday was a criminal, a murder, would she go crazy as well? No, that was implausible, sure she was goofy but insane was a far gesture to ever reach for herself, she wouldn't go crazy.

Cienna picked up her tea cup and drank some of it bland flavoring mixed into her mouth and she grimaced.

"pass the sugar please,"she told watari, he passed her a packet of sugar cubes, she dropped in multiple and tasted it once again, sugary and sweet with a hint of blandness.

"all I know about my eyes ryuuzaki-San,"she said."Is that I was born with them, not even my mother knew I had them until I was eight years of age when I told her she had two years left."

"it's an interesting situation is it not?"ryuuzaki asked."having shinigami eyes and not knowing how you got them."

"I've coped,"Cienna said blinking, she brushed her hair from her eyes again it was no longer pink anymore but a dark brownish black, she had finally let the pink disappear from her hair.

"what are exceptions to this gift of yours?"ryuuzaki asked.

"I am unable to see my own lifespan,"Cienna answered truthfully."that's about all I know for the time being, are you sure beyond isn't going to tell you anymore?"

"I'm 98.6% sure he will not tell me anything else about this abnormality you both possess,"ryuuzaki said.

"I wish I could be normal,"Cienna sighed and ate into a piece of cake that sat on the table."it's all so overwhelming sometimes."

"I can see,"ryuuzaki said."does anyone else know about said abnormality?"

"Karma,"Cienna told him."that's the only other person besides you and watari."

"that's good,"ryuuzaki said."I don't believe you'll end up like beyond, he was always insane."

"I don't ever want to go insane,"Cienna shuddered.

"there is a .04% rate of you ending up like beyond,"he commented."so in other words do not worry about this."

Cienna nodded and drank more of her tea, the sounds of children outside of the room made her jump."School is over I should leave now or else karma will be worried,"she said.

Ryuuzaki nodded in understanding."thank you for cooperating with my questions Cienna-chan."

"it was no problem,"Cienna said."I wanted someone to know that I'm not just some freak."

Cienna left and navigated throughout the crowds of orphans, Left. Right. Right. Straight, down to her room to where she was supposed to be in ill condition.

She lay on her bed and pet her cat, link, who had become fat and lazy over the two years he had been in the orphanage. The cat purred happily and curled closer to Cienna, karma slammed the door angrily and flugelhorn herself onto her own bed."Mello is an asshole you know that?"she directed towards Cienna.

"what'd he do?"Cienna asked."is it about you sitting beside Near in class?"

"sort of,"karma huffed."in class today I was put into a group with Near and Mello, Mello started swearing angrily because near said something to him and before I knew it I was pulled into the fight."

"dammit, Mello is such an asshole sometimes,"Cienna sighed brushing her dark hair out of her face."I don't particularly like near but I don't like when Mello fights over something stupid."

Karma nodded in agreement."so you feeling better?"

"mmhm,"Cienna nodded leaning her head back onto the pillow."hey karma how good are you at hacking?"

"not as good as Matt,"she answered."why's that?"

"I wanted to hack into the files,"Cienna announced."I'm interested in the specialties of others in this place."

The full truth was that she wanted to access this beyond's file because he grew up in whammy's and perhaps his file had more about him than L had leaked.

Karma pulled put her laptop and began to hack into the whammy's files, she pulled up some files after ten minutes then handed the computer to Cienna.

Cienna clicked away on the files pulling up one labelled Beyond, a picture of a young boy with shaggy black hair was pulled up, he looked a bit like L in a way, he had the black shaggy hair spiked like L's but his eyes were a bluish grey, he didn't have bags under his eyes and he wore a black long sleeved top, over his head was the name, beyond birthday and he too had no lifespan like herself.

_'Beyond Birthday,'it read.'mother and father were killed in a house fire when young Beyond was three, transferred to whammy's at age four, beyond was the second in line to succeed L, left whammy's at the age of fourteen after the death of A._

_Approximate height-5'8_

_Approximate weight-112lbs_

_IQ-158_

_Other abilities include his remarkable acting skills, he can pretend to be many different people and disguise himself as said person.'_

"this has no information!"Cienna snarled in anger, karma looked at Cienna with an eyebrow raised, Cienna cooled down slightly and clicked on A's profile.

_'Adam Waters, aka, Alpha,'this file read.'was brought into the orphanage at the age of three as the first successor to L. Alpha showed much promise with his intelligence and computer hacking skills but the pressure became too much for him and he ended his life._

_Approximate height-6'0_

_Approximate weight-220lbs_

_IQ-160'_

The picture of Adam or alpha was of a blonde fifteen year old, he wore a grim expression on his face and his grey eyes were clouded in pain and hardship, he looked dead. Cienna shuddered and clicked the X on his folder, she didn't want to see anymore, she was frightened.

"thank you karma,"Cienna said."it is much appreciated."

Karma nodded and eyed Cienna as she crept across the room and left to the halls to find L.


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer Label:i don not own the characters or the amazing anime series Death note all rights except for cienna and karma go to tsugumi obha and takeshi obata**

**rated:T for swears and all that lovely shit...**

**PLEASE INFORM ME IF THERE ARE PEOPLE OOC**

* * *

-December 5 2006-

Cienna strolled the halls of the orphanage the pale structuring of the place passed by her like it usually did she turned to the television room where Matt had hacked into the icpo wave stream, Cienna had to admit she was worried Kira would kill L, in fact she was worried L would die within this small broadcast in the kanto region, the icpo logo flashed and a man came on screen sitting in a chair.

Mello motioned for cienna to sit down on the couch she hurried and jumped beside mello with her fee planted under her butt like usual.

"I am Lind L Tailor," the dark haired man announced."also known as L."

It all seemed to fall in slow motion after that, the trap L had set was flawless, it intrigued her to know that he wasn't putting himself in danger...Yet."I am here to tell you Kira is that I know what you are thinking and you have good intentions but what you are doing is Evil."

Tailor smirked tightly as he said that and continued on."It has been taken upon me to bring you down K-"

Tailor was cut short as he grasped his chest and sputtered out in agony, Kira had killed Tailor, kira was real.

Two guys took tailor off and then the familiar old English mt script, L, had appeared on the screen, Cienna stood and let out a mighty hollar.

"FUCK YA L GET THAT ASSHOLE KIRA GOOD!"

Mello and Matt stared at her it obviously it wasn't the time to do something like that especially when Kira was around and could kill anyone he wished.

"I had my suspicions,"L stated."And now I know you don't have to be within contact with the person to kill them, Kira that was not me. It was a criminal apprehended without the media's knowledge, so if you're so eager. Show me, try and kill me,"L taunted.

"that idiot's going to get killed,"Mello muttered.

After a few minutes of taunting L spoke again."you can't kill me, can you? So there are people you can't kill, thanks for the hint Kira. I also would like to tell you this, it said this message was broadcasting worldwide but in truth it was only broadcasted In the kanto region of Japan, I now know where you are Kira and I can assure you I do exist! L does exist! And I will catch you even if it kills me! Justice will prevail!"

The L flashed off screen and the icpo broadcast was over, Cienna pondered over why Kira couldn't kill L, he had killed Lind. L Tailor but why not L? This whole Kira business had a allure to herself, she turned to karma who was sitting in an armchair beside her.

"I want to go and help L,"she said.

Karma's eyes widened in disbelief, she was a Kira supporter but of course karma supported cienna's every decision.

"why?"karma asked."you could get killed!"

"that would be a risk I'm willing to take,"Cienna smirked."Kira needs to be brought down and I'd be useful to the investigation."

"yes I know you would but L doesn't know about this...special gift you have,"karma said.

Mello who had been talking to Matt about how smart L was to do something as to put a stand in was, had turned and looked at Cienna.

"what the hell is karma talking about...gift?!"Mello demanded to know.

"Mello it's none of your concern,"Cienna said."what does matter is that-I want to go and help L!"

"you'll never find him,"Mello sneered."he's only shown his face to me."

"so you say Mello,"karma said."but if Cienna wants to go help L catch Kira, she should."

"she can't"Mello protested angrily."she'd leave us in this place with that idiotic sheep, Near!"

"calm your tits,"karma said with a smirk."near isn't that bad if you ignore him."

"Fuck you!"Mello swore.

"no thanks I'm straight!"karma snickered and raced off knowing that Mello would come after her for that remark.

"I'M NOT A FUCKING GIRL!"Mello swore and chased after her in a rage.

Cienna and Matt were the only ones left in the room, Matt had pulled put a nintendo d.s. he had recently purchased and was playing some game.

"are you really planning on going?"he asked.

"I don't know,"she admitted."I want to help but FMello's right if I leave you guys are stuck here."

"give it a few days,"Matt suggested."you'll find out whether or not it's right to leave."

"you know Matt,"Cienna said with a small smile."you're the best none related brother I've had!"

Mat nodded and continued to play his game, Cienna got up when the door opened and saw Mello walked in, he still seemed angry which meant that karma had gotten away successfully, Cienna grinned and walked away from the room to go locate karma, she closed the door and something fell on her, karma more precisely, Cienna gasped as the force of karma landing on Cienna knocked her to the ground, karma groaned in pain and got up.

"sorry." karma mumbled sweeping her hair back into a bun.

Cienna got up and laughed slightly."it's fine as long as Mello didn't get you."

Karma chuckled and scratched the back of her head."I was practicing quick escapes for my spying techniques."

"that's good,"Cienna said.

"are you really going?"karma asked."to Japan?"

"I don't know,"Cienna admitted and watched as the twelve year old looked up at her, this was the future karma, mello, and Matt were going to live in if Kira wasn't stopped.

"you know I support kira's doings,"karma babbled."but I can't stop you If you're going."

"thanks I appreciate it,"Cienna grinned."but tell me again could you disable the security system?"

Karma gave a tight nod."of course I can."

"I still need time to think about it though,"Cienna said."I don't have a passport and I need Roger's permission until I'm eighteen."

Karma gave a weak nod of approval, Cienna glimpsed Near down the hall he was approaching karma and herself.

"what's up near?"Cienna asked.

"I overheard your conversation,"near said simply."and I wanted to say that I believe it is a good idea for you to go and assist L."

"why do you think so?"karma asked curiously.

"she can be of much assistance,"near said."she is fourth in line so she is not needed here but that does not mean she isn't necessarily a good detective."

"thanks...I guess,"Cienna said with a bit of surprise.

"I believe Roger will let you leave and purchase a passport if I ask him,"near said."after all I am number one."

Cienna normally would be annoyed with him but he was helping her out quite a bit at the moment so she let his little comment about being first slide.

"thanks near,"Cienna said."but I still have to think about this."

Near nodded slightly and gazed at karma and then back at Cienna, he said nothing and walked away rather slowly, he disappeared from sight and karma let out a blush she was holding.

"he's really cute,"she admitted to cienna.

"go talk to him then,"Cienna ushered the girl.

"N-no!"karma fought, blushing."never!"

Cienna ruffled karma's blonde hair affectionately."you don't have to karma."

Karma stopped fighting and looked at Cienna gratefully."thanks."

Cienna chuckled softly and grinned then looked at karma with a serious expression."karma if I leave and I don't return...alive...please take care of Mello, don't let him do something idiotic."

"I promise,"karma vowed with a twinkle of fear in her eyes.

Cienna smiled at the girl, she already knew what she had decided, she would leave for Japan, not this very day but she would leave soon, the game had to be won.

* * *

-December 07 2006-

...tap... tap... tap... tap... The consistency of her pencil hitting the wooden desk was at a constant velocity, she gazed down at the exam with a hardened look on her face.

Damn school, she thought angrily, This is my final exam so gotta make it count.

She scribbled an answer down on the sheet ten continued to tap her pencil, she had left her necklace in her room today so she was stuck tapping her pencil to help her think.

'what is the atomic mass of tungsten' she thought.'thats easy it's 183.8'

Tap...scribble...tap...tap...

Multiple children glared at Cienna as she continually distracted them with her OCD tapping, the teacher barked at the children for gazing up from their papers, Cienna still thrummed the pencil against the table, the aging teacher approached her and stole the pencil from her hand.

"if you are going to do that please go take your exam outside the room it is very distracting."

Cienna gave a stiff nod, grabbed the exam and her pencil, the left the room closing the wooden door behind her. She sat on the floor outside and began to tap the pencil on the floor.'what is the gas law when pressure and volume are included?'

...scribble...tap...tap

After half an hour of this repetitious cycle she go to her feet and opened the door to the class room handing the science exam in,students looked at her because she was the first finished, she shrugged them off and shut the door behind her, there would be no doubts that near was finished his exam by now also, and Cienna had to ask the albino to assist her in getting a passport and a way out of the orphanage, she traveled down to Near's room and knocked on the door, there was no answer at first but a slow reply came.

"come in Cienna,"Near's voice rose from within the room.

Cienna opened the door."I presume you've been expecting me?"

"precisely,"near said emotionlessly."you have decided to go am I correct?"

"yes,"Cienna said."you are planning to assist me to get a passport?"

"yes,"near said."I will."

"I don't want anyone to know at all that I'm leaving near,"Cienna said."they can't know till I've left...I'm doing this because I worry about what karma, Mello, and Matt are going to grow up into."

"I will help you retrieve a passport,"near said.

Near and Cienna left his room and went to Rogers office, the whole trip was silent, Cienna was too anxious to talk and near was too antisocial, they reached Rogers office and Cienna knocked on the door.

"come in,"his cool tone said.

Near and Cienna walked in and near sat down in a chair casually twirling his hair."Roger,"he said."I have a favor to ask."

Roger blinked at near and his expression held surprise."what do you need?"

"Cienna is ready to leave the orphanage but she needs a passport, she wishes to leave England,"near said.

"I suppose she could have a passport to leave,"Roger said."it's about time."

"yeah,"Cienna said."I'm going to college in Japan."

Roger narrowed his eyes in suspicion meanwhile Cienna twirled her necklace.

"they have a good law program,"Cienna mumbled."I wanted to go and become a detective."

Roger nodded and typed something up on his computer."Roger can you put a false name on the passport?"

Roger nodded."what name?"

"Mizuki sato,"Cienna answered."I also need a fake drivers license and also I need a false birth certificate."

"don't think I'm stupid Cienna,"Roger said."I know what you are going to do."

"I'm doing what I think is right,"Cienna said bluntly."I'm finished final exams and I am going to Japan."

Roger nodded stiffly, he typed away on the computer for a few more moments then turned back to Cienna.

"you will receive your passport soon,"he said.

"thank you Roger,"Cienna said.

Cienna left Rogers office in a happy mood, she noticed Mello was stalking the halls in search of something or someone, she paid him no attention and walked out to the courtyard, she had some things to be completed before she headed off, some of which included a few presents for her non-related family.

She dusted of the metallic bike in the old shed in the back, she had purchased the broken thing a year back and had paid to fix it.

"mells is gonna love this,"she mumbled wiping the black Motorbike.

After she finished polishing the bike she locked the shed up and wen back into the orphanage, she went back to her room and pulled out her small book she kept names in, they had so little time left-before it was a quite a few decades but since Kira came along they were now at six years till Matt and Mello died.

She began to write karma, Matt, and Mello letters to apologize for her absence that was going to occur on her birthday in a short six days.

Karma came into the room at last with her blonde hair pulled into a messy bun and a pair of glasses on, she slumped to the ground with a soft sigh, Link padded up to her and purred contently.

"I actually talked to him today,"she said to the cat."and it wasn't an awkward conversation."

Karma blushed softly."oh I believe I'm in love."

'i'm really leaving,'Cienna thought.'everything is so...difficult, but Kira is evil and must be stopped for her sake.'

"Cienna!"karma shouted."are you paying any attention?"

"sorry!"Cienna blinked."what was that?"

"I said,"karma said."that I'm going to go study with near when school restarts."

"okay,"Cienna said rather emotionlessly.

"you reminded me of nate when you said that emotionlessly!"she gushed.

"do not use his name out loud,"Cienna ordered."people are not to know of my ability."

"I know I forgot,"karma said."but I really am so happy!"

"karma...what do you think of Kira?"Cienna asked twirling her necklace.

"Kira isn't necessarily bad,"karma said."but it would be better if we supported him."

Cienna gazed at karma."Kira is not good, the road to he'll is paved with good intensions but what kira is doing is not good."

"I believe in kira,"karma said."Kira will help us."

"he killed Lind L. Tailor thinking he was L!"Cienna yelled."Kira tried to kill L!"

Karma flinched at Cienna's loud tone, Cienna tried to never loose her cool with Cienna but Kira was a different topic between the two.

"I'm sorry,"karma said."I'm sorry."

Cienna softened and hugged karma."I'm sorry for yelling."

"no more gushy moments,"karma said and unwrapped herself from cienna's hug."I'm dying my hair blue!"

Cienna gaped."but why?"

"I want to!"karma exclaimed and grabbed cienna's hand."now come help!"

Cienna was pulled into the bathroom to assist karma in dying her hair.

* * *

-December 09 2006-

"oh look!"karma said waving around a piece of paper."look I got 78% on my final exam!"

Cienna congratulated karma and held up her piece of paper with a 99% on it, she had placed first in her class, along with that she had gone up in the successor rank she was now placed in third but that wasn't about to last a long time, considering there was now only four days.

Mello snatched his in anger he got a 99% also but it wasn't enough to beat near, Matt on the other hand was content with his mark and was casually playing his game system.

The bell rang and the end of the day commenced, students filed out and Cienna grabbed her books, karma grabbed onto cienna's arm and brought her own fingers through her newly dyed blue hair.

Mello and Matt followed closely by, they all went to matt and mello's room, two beds were shoved into the corner of their room and also a tv with multiple game systems lined another wall and Matt grabbed the controller to one if the devices, karma picked up another and they began to play some game. Cienna sat on matt's bed and mello sat on his, he began to rant about how much he hated near.

"near is a fucking know-it-all!"mello said."he thinks he's so much better than us because he got perfect grades but he's not! He's just an idiotic sheep! I hate that kid!"

Karma's character died as Mello was ranting and she seemed visibly upset that Mello had chosen to rant about near on this day, Cienna gave Mello a look to say stop upsetting karma but he didn't notice it and continued on his little rant.

"I never liked that idiot! He's so moronic! He's sickening,"mello said."he's a Fucki-"

WHACK

Cienna slapped Mello upside the head to stop him from going further in his rant, he glared at her angrily and raised his fist about to hit her.

"why the fuck would you do that?"he asked seething with anger.

"You were being an idiot!"Cienna retorted with a small amount of irritation and anger etched onto her face.

"You hate near too so stop acting like that!"mello barked.

"I don't hate him,"Cienna said."I don't particularly like him but I don't hate him!"

Mello and her stood glaring at each-other in anger neither went for the other until Mello smirked and said something under his breath.

"freak,"he muttered.

She lunged at him with her fist pulled back and thrust it into his face, he hit her right back in the stomach making her flinch slightly.

"it's not polite to hit girls Mello,"an emotionless voice said from the path of the door.

Mello glared at the white haired boy and stepped away from Cienna, she stood and dusted off her jeans then slapped Mello upside the head for being an idiot.

"why are you here?"mello asked coolly.

"I came here in search of karma actually,"near said."she said she needed help with her science work or something along the lines."

Karma paused her screen and nodded."yeah, I do need help and cienna's horrible at helping with work."

Karma got up and followed near out of the room when they left Matt set the game to single player and began to play alone on story mode. Mello whacked Cienna and she hit him right back, she didn't respond though when he called her an idiot because she was lost in thought once again.

'four days...that's all that is left till I'm gone...Mello I'm not going to waste my time fighting you although I enjoy the relationship we have, no matter what we are fighting about we always manage to make up for it, Matt he's always been the funny little gamer that's always in the corner and not paying attention to our little fights knowing we make up and get along again, karma she's the baby theoretically..the little sister we all look out for..we've become a family in theory...all non-related brothers and sisters.'

Mello was staring at her in disbelief but that soon turned to a sneer."look at the baby who's crying."

"I'm crying?"Cienna asked and touched her hand to her lightly watered cheeks. It had been so long since she had cried, the last time was when her mother never came home from her trip to the store, the police knocked on her door and the babysitter answered.

'we're sorry but this girls mother was murdered,'the cops said.

Of course Cienna knew her mother had passed on and she knew that she wouldn't come home that night, her gift...it was evil. Cienna broke out of thought and stood."I'm going back to my room."

mello didn't answer and matt nodded clearly more interested in his game, Cienna had noticed that since Kira had come around their lifespans changed, she didn't want them to get involved in this Kira business.

She got to her room and she began to pack her suitcase, all her clothes except a minimum of four sets of clothes, she also was sure to pack up her notebook but left the three notes in a hidden spot till she was going to leave, everything was perfect she jus needed four days-to say goodbye without them realizing that she was saying goodbye, all the pieces were falling into place, she just needed to delete her existence from this place-make it seem as if she was never here to begin with. She gathered all her pictures and stuffed them in her desk she would burn then some other day but for now she was just going to hide them, she noticed something on her desk and recognized that someone had dropped off the passport and other things she had asked for. She sat on her bed and she pondered for a bit on how she was going to apologize to them for her absence when she returned but shrugged it off when her stomach growled.

"cake!"she announced."I'm going to go make one!"

Cienna stumbled to the kitchen and pulled out a cake recipe from the shelf, she had made this once before but only because ryuuzaki liked the flavor of cake. Strawberry shortcake, she began to make the cake and made sure to add more sugar than needed, she loved sugar it made her feel better when she was tired. She whipped some strawberries out from the fridge and chopped them up, making the cake was making her feel so much better, possibly because she knew she was going to eat some of it but...other than that making cake was extremely relaxing, she was sure to after making a strawberry shortcake to make a German chocolate cake for Mello and karma.

"there you are!"karma said."I'm done studying so I was going to come hang out with you!"

Karma put on an apron and grabbed the spoon from the chocolate cake and licked it, Cienna slapped her hand and stole the spoon back.

"no cake yet!"Cienna exclaimed.

Karma crossed her arms and pouted sadly."but I want cake!"

"no,"Cienna said plainly."if you don't want to wait go hang with nate...hehe that rhymed."

"fine!"she said still pouting.

Karma stalked out of the kitchen and Cienna tossed the cake into the oven and put the strawberry cake in also, some kids poked their heads into the kitchen smelling the cake and their eyes widened seeing who was making them, they fled before she could offer them some cake, when it was finished.

The oven beeped nearly a half hour later and she stole the cakes from the oven, the strawberry one sat on the stove top to cool an same with the chocolate cake except the chocolate one was covered in chocolate sauce, soon karma reappeared into the kitchen and cut herself a piece of the chocolate cake.

"did you get Mells and Matty?"Cienna asked."they get some too."

"I'll go get them!"karma said then ran down the hall.

She came back only five minutes after with mello and matt in tow, mello was holding a book studying and Matt was holding his gameboy.

Mello seemed to be fighting against karma but stopped when he saw the chocolate cake, he raced over and grabbed a piece that was on the counter, Matt had looked up from his game.

"what's the occasion?"he asked.

"I felt like it,"Cienna shrugged."now eat up."

Karma stole a piece and Matt took a small piece, mello took as much as his stomach would handle considering it was chocolate, Cienna was going to miss this.

* * *

-December 13 2006-

Karma stirred from her sleep, she hopped up and ran into the bathroom with a change of clothes, it was rather unusual that she had gotten into the shower first considering that Cienna stayed awake almost 24/7. Karma turned the water on and began to shower, the heated water fell over her exposed body, she lathered her hair and washed her body then exited the shower and grabbed a towel, she left the bathroom.

"Cienna!"karma called."your turn!"

There was no answer and karma turned to her side of the room, there was nothing but an empty bed and her cleared desk.

"C-Cienna?"she asked."where are you?"

She opened cienna's dresser and saw all of the older girls wardrobe was gone, her eyes widened further and she got dressed in a hurry then ran out the door to mello and matt's room, she flew down the hall and to their door she crashed through their door and looked at them in horror.

"cienna's gone!"

They stared at her and matt's jaw hung open."she's gone what do you mean?"

"Everything is gone!"karma said her eyes wide."she's gone!"

"SHE LEFT?!"mello yelled in anger, karma noted that his eyes held a soft pain but soon were consumed with rage.

He got up from his bed and a small note fluttered from the top of the blanket, karma picked it up it was addressed to mello.

"mells,"karma said."there's a letter for you here."

Mello stole it from her and read it, karma stole a glance at it.

_'to miheal keehl,_

_I am fully aware that by the time you have read this note karma will have come and announced my departure, I am sad to say that this may be the last time you ever hear from me, I have gone to Japan on my own accord near assisted in helping me but that's it, nobody else knows of my departure. If you find any significant artifact that in any way proves I was here, burn it. My safety is important and same with yours, I am doing this out of worry for you, Matt, and karma._

_I have also left you a little gift find where the key on your dresser goes to and the contents inside are yours._

_I'm sorry miheal, for everything._

_Cienna_

"that fucking bitch!"he swore."she left us!"

"mello,"Matt said."she knew your real name."

"I realize that fact Matt,"mello said."but how?"

"the reason why she can afford to leave and we don't have to worry is because miheal she has a gift, as soon as she sees someone's face she can wee their true name and current lifespan,"karma said."she knows everyones name."

Matt got up and faced karma."you mean like that beyond guy?"

Matt's eyes shifted to his desk a letter rested on it addressed to him, he picked it up and began to read it.

_'To mail jeevas,_

_I can already tell mello is pissed that I left, karma has told you about my so called "gift" and you are currently talking about beyond, yes I have exactly what he has, I am not insane like him but I am using my gift to help L. I have shinigami eyes I see your names everyday and I see the lifespans change-since Kira has come, I have seen that you are all in danger, I cannot allow this to continue so I'm going to stop Kira-even if it kills me, please burn these letters or else if Kira finds them you will unfortunately die._

_Goodbye Mail, Carys, miheal,_

_Cienna_

Matt stood there windblown, it was as if she actually knew what their expressions where going to be, as if she was watching them at the very moment writing the letters currently, but as karma had said she was gone, the girl who had pink hair. The one who was always fighting with miheal, the one who was soft sometimes, she had gone to save them-to save the world, but would she return?

Mello fumbled with the key in his hands what did it even go to? A box full of personal possessions, chocolate, whatever the key was too he was too pissed to even acknowledge the fact she had given him something, he didn't even want to know what it was, she had abandoned him like everyone else ever did.

"mello you okay?"Matt asked concerned.

"I'm fine!"mello snapped."she should just wait till I get my hands on her she's going to wish she never left!"

Matt looked at Mello in a concerned fashion mello was a wreck, he was utterly defeated because she had left, mello of course tried not to show that fact to anyone.

Mello glanced at karma who also was utterly torn, she hadn't even told karma she was leaving, karma was huddled up in the corner not even acknowledging that Matt had placed a hand on her shoulder, karma had tears running down her pale face and she was sobbing softly, they were all broken that she had left.

Karma stopped sobbing nearly a half hour later and got up then stalked away, she didn't answer to Matt where she was going or why she just left them alone in their room, everything was quiet until Matt spoke to mello.

"you're not okay are you?"he asked.

"shut up I'm perfectly fine I don't care that she abandoned us! It doesn't matter!"mello yelled.

"you do care,"Matt said simply."and it doesn't hurt to care."

"she left us!"mello snarled."obviously she doesn't care about us-she dropped us like trash!"

Matt pulled out the game system she had got him but then shifted his eyes to the key in mello's hands.

"I think I know where that key goes."

Mello's head snapped up."you do?"

"the shed in the back,"Matt said."I saw her go in there once or twice."

Mello got up and Matt followed, they both headed down to the shed and mello unlocked it within the darkness of the shack a black metallic structure sat, mello's eyes widened significantly."she got me a fucking bike?"

Matt chuckled it seemed as if mello had forgiven her for leaving.

Mello turned the key that was in the engine and the blaring sound of his motorcycle echoed the outdoors, mello smirked happily and went to drive it out of the shed, Matt hopped on the back and they sped around the courtyard on the black bike a few times.

She had left yes but she was sure that they wouldn't be unhappy when she did just that.

Karma had ran to Nears room after that and knocked loudly, he let her in and she attacked him.

**"HOW COULD YOU NOT LET ME KNOW SHE WAS LEAVING YOU ASSHOLE!"**

He blinked and began to play with a toy on the floor."well you see Cienna asked me not to let any of you know she was leaving, that was her plan and she wanted to make sure you were all happy so she left you this,"near said and slid a letter out of his pajama blouse, karma gingerly took the note and opened it.

_'Carys,_

_Please believe me that this was the hardest decision I've ever made, I care about you all so I left to protect you, do not trust anyone who comes into the orphanage searching for information on me, please stay at the orphanage with Near, it's safest. I will hopefully send you useful information to your computer mask the information well, if L or I pass it will be upon near and you to avenge us-I will see you again I swear._

_Be safe,_

_Cienna'_

* * *

**PLEASE R&R**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer label:I do not own death note...only cienna and karma...all other right go to tsugumi obha and takeshi obata!**

**Rating-T for swearing and other stuff..DON'T JUDGE ME**

**If any of the fabulous characters are OOC please notify me at once and I the fabulous Kai will fix it**

**Thank you to those who read this!**

* * *

**-December 14 2006-**

The sixteen hour plane ride was horror, the people on the plane overwhelmed her, so many names were in front of her so many lifespans it felt as though she was going to faint from how overwhelming it all was. The stewardesses freaked her out with their happy-go-lucky accord and their attitude, they all wore matching uniforms also. An older woman who sat beside Cienna commented on cienna's pretty features and warmly introduced herself as Beverly Ashings, the woman had lengthly graying hair and big brown eyes, she seemed like a friendly person so Cienna focused on her most of the trip, she seemed to take away the buzzing headache that came with seeing all those names and lifespans.

"where are you from?"Beverly asked.

"Winchester, England,"Cienna said."I have family in Japan though so I decided to visit and attend college."

"what do you aspire to be?"Beverly asked Cienna. "a detective,"Cienna said feigning innocence.

"what would make a charming young girl want a job like that?"she asked."Kira is obviously not going to stand for people trying to take his "job"."

"A-are you a Kira supporter Beverly?" "heavens no,"the older woman scoffed."he's a murderer no matter how you look at it."

"I'm glad to see that someone agrees with me,"Cienna sighed."my sister believes Kira is justice."

"what kind of person could ever believe that?"beverly asked."are you wanting to help in the investigation? I heard L is in Japan working with the Japanese police."

"well I-"Cienna muttered."it would be nice to help out but I haven't gone to college yet and I'm still too young to be working with someone like L or a Japanese orginization."

The woman nodded in understanding and let out a slightly angry sigh."also you forgot that apparently women aren't able to help solve cases because of our gender, I swear everyone is so sexist!"

Cienna giggled at her statement and nodded in agreement. "don't even get me started about it though,"Beverly said."so you never told me your name."

"Mizuki sato,"Cienna said the name smoothly rolling off her tongue.

"such a pretty name!"Beverly gushed."perhaps I can take time to see you before I leave Japan."

"that would be fun,"Cienna said with a smile.

The conversation died after that but it had taken the pressure off of her second flight overseas, The plane landed quite a few hours later and Cienna hobbled off the plane, she had not slept in sixteen hours but it was quite fine she had stashed some snacks in her pockets and ate them on the trip. She received her bright red clothes bag from the conveyor belt then went to locate her electronic bag that was a dull blue, she searched the luggage belt for nearly thirty minutes then she finally caught sight of it, Cienna let out a call of success and grabbed the bag shuffling out towards the entrance of the airport, she then saw watari with a sign that said, Mizuki sato, her eyes widened significantly, she hadn't told L she was coming to assist him in Japan. She approached watari with a small sheepish grin."hey,"

"miss sato,"watari greeted."it's a pleasure to see you."

"did Roger tell you I was coming to Japan?"she pouted crossing her arms. "yes in fact he did,"watari said."I thought it would be best to escort you to Ryuzaki's hotel." "but I was going to go on an epic journey to find Ryuuzaki!"Cienna said.

"well now you don't have to,"a monotonous voice said.

She turned and locked eyes with ryuuzaki and grinned sheepishly."oh hi ryuuzaki-San."

"I didn't tell you to come and assist me in this."ryuuzaki said with no emotion in his voice."although it is appreciated."

"yeah well I saw the icpo broadcast,"Cienna whispered."I wanted to come help, kira's abilities are horrifying."

"Mizuki!"Beverly called from the luggage area, she had caught sight of Cienna, she waddled up and took cienna's pale hand."you didn't tell me you had a boyfriend!"

Cienna turned red and looked from ryuuzaki to Beverly."he's not my boyfriend!"

Amusement danced in L's eyes although his face stayed neutral, beverly chuckled wholeheartedly at cienna's response.

"sorry sorry,"she said."it's habit but you two would make a nice couple!" Cienna turned even more red than humanly possible and turned.

"watari please escort me to the vehicle!" Watari nodded and lead Cienna and ryuuzaki to the limo parked in the front of the airport, Cienna hurriedly sat in the back and breathed deeply, she had never had a boyfriend let alone considered the possibility, she'd never consider Ryuuzaki as anything more than a friend because of the fact that she was quite naive for her age, never been in love or had a crush. Ryuuzaki sat down beside her in his knees up pulled to his chest position, he made no move to put his belt on so Cienna casually reached for his belt and fastened it for him.

"you can't just go without a belt ryuuzaki!"she commented."it's dangerous!"

"we have more important matters to attend to then seat belts,"ryuuzaki pointed out."first of all I would like you to know that Kira needs a name and a face to kill, he has access to police files."

"I figured the part about the name and face today actually,"Cienna said."he couldn't kill you because you have never been seen and identified before and Tailor was killed because he had his name and face on television."

Ryuuzaki put a finger to his lip in thought and nodded at cienna's deduction, page flipped her dark hair away from her face and then buckled herself in. The car began to head towards it's destination most probably the hotel ryuuzaki was currently staying in.

"so how are you doing with the investigation?"Cienna asked."any solid suspects."

"none so far,"ryuuzaki said."but as I said beforehand I am suspecting someone with connections to the police."

Cienna nodded in understanding then her face twisted into an excited grin."oh ryuuzaki!"she exclaimed."I made your favorite cake!"

She went to her red bag and pulled out a small cooler bag from it, ryuuzaki watched curiously as she unzipped the bag and pulled out a plate of strawberry shortcake, she handed it to him and then grabbed another piece out for herself.

"it looks quite delicious actually,"ryuuzaki commented to her.

"thanks,"Cienna said with a small smile."I made it especially for you."

"you wouldn't happen to have any forks on you?"he asked her and she slapped her forehead, she had remembered everything except forks.

"no,"she admitted.

A small frown appeared on ryuuzaki's face but he returned to his neutral demeanor quickly, he poked the plastic wrapped cake.

"I forgot to comment on the job you did on hiding your identity,"he said."you did quite a great job, a passport, a drivers license, also a birth certificate."

Cienna nodded and smiled lightly and tapped her finger to her lips in slight thought. The vehicle stopped and the door opened, the hotel loomed over her head, Cienna gazed up several floors and grabbed her bags, ryuuzaki had disappeared and watari told her to go up to the top floor room 1451, watari then dispersed from the scene most probably to the Japanese headquarters, it was seven in the morning here in Japan, she walked up to the elevator to join ryuuzaki. She plucked at the fifteenth floor button then waited for the elevator to rise to the top floor, she was quite impatient and tapped her foot repetitively as it rose, she got off the elevator and went to room 1451, she knocked on the door. "ryuuzaki!"she exclaimed.

"let me in!" The door swung open and she came face to face with an unimpressed ryuuzaki. "sorry I don't have a key,"she said.

He shrugged carelessly and went over to the side of the room, where a computer was, he knelt down in front of it and ate the piece of cake she had given him earlier, she raised her eyebrow and went inside the room shutting and locking the door behind her, she placed her bags in a spare room she found then sat beside L fiddling with her necklace.

"I can sit here right?"she asked.

"I don't see the problem in that as long as you are quiet while I speak,"ryuuzaki informed."can you bake me another cake soon, the last one was rather delicious much suited to my tastes."

"I figured you'd-"she began but the webcam turned on, she was silent and observed the task force. Many Japanese men were in the room ranging from twenty to fifty, The head of the task force greeted L at his arrival via computer and they all got off to work, Cienna sat listening with her hand on her necklace at all times, she twirled it occasionally but took note of some names. The head of the task force was Soichiro Yagami, he was a middle aged man with a mustache and slight graying hair, he seemed kind and had a strong sense of justice reflected in his body motions.

Another that stood out was a young man approximately L's age, his name was Touta Matsuda. He had black hair and naive brown eyes, he seemed less sharp than anyone else at the task-force but funny. There was a lot of people currently working on this case many still looked worried or scared but they seemed to know what they were doing. Shortly around lunch Cienna stood up and walked to the kitchen, she was craving sweets, she grabbed a box of pastries that were in the fridge and made some tea, she brought both over to the coffee table by ryuuzaki, then sat back down munching on a chocolate doughnut. Ryuuzaki grabbed a pastry also and began to eat it, licking the pastry several times before biting into it. Cienna didn't take any notice to his strange eating habit and continued to watch the monitor, she grabbed some police files that were on the top of the computer and looked through them, it was files about the people who had access to the task-force files, she skimmed through them taking note of the different families and other information. The day was soon at a close approximately at ten at night, the police officers stood and filed out of the room, then they disconnected from the computer at the headquarters.

"I saw you were looking through the files,"he said."who do you think could be accessing police files?"

"I can't be sure but Mr. Yagami has an intelligent son who could hack into the police network, but also the other officers aren't out of the clear there may be a snitch in the task-force or..."Cienna said trailing off.

Ryuuzaki nodded."I have sent several FBI agents into Japan to trail several of these people."

"I figured you would,"Cienna said.

Ryuuzaki shuffled through the files that were scattered on the floor, Cienna grabbed another tray of sweets for herself and ryuuzaki, then began to help him order the files back onto the top of the computer.

"tomorrow,"ryuuzaki stated."you should go out and buy some more sweets, we are running low and now that you are here we will be needing approximately three times as much than watari will normally buy."

"yeah of course ryuuzaki,"Cienna stated with a small grin."I'll go get some tomorrow."

"perhaps you should get some rest,"ryuuzaki stated."you seem tired."

She shook her head."not gonna happen I am very much unable to sleep." She took her laptop from her dark electronic bag, then plugged it in to play some games, she logged onto her profile, Matt wasn't on which surprised her but she began to play multi-player with other random people.

* * *

**-December 19 2006-**

Ryuuzaki and Cienna spent days in the hotel room trying to figure out where the leak in Information came from, by they couldn't find so much as a sniff, yet. At seven in the morning on the nineteenth of December approximately six days after her seventeenth birthday, Cienna logged off of her computer, she saw that ryuuzaki was still typing away on his computer and looking through files, she got up and grabbed a pair of fresh clothing from her bag and hurried to the bathroom of the hotel to change her clothes, she wore a white t-shirt with a pair of black jeans, she also put on a pull over sweater. She combed out her hair, that looked as if she had crawled out from under a rock, then pulled it back into a ponytail. She left the bathroom and turned to ryuuzaki.

"I'm going to go to a bakery a few minutes away,"she told him, he replied with a nod so she stole a keycard from beside the door and left the room.

She travelled down to the bottom floor by the elevator then left the hotel, she wandered around then caught the speed train towards the inner kanto region and found the cute little bakery she searched up earlier. She walked up to the front register and ordered two boxes of pastries, then she ordered two cakes. One a strawberry cake and the other was a raspberry trifle cake, she eyed a display of hamburger shaped biscuits and finally decided to get two dozen, the las item she bought was two strawberry shortcakes only for ryuuzaki. The cashier seemed shocked about the amount of candy and treats she was purchasing but said virtually nothing except to tell her the price. After she left the bakery she headed back down towards a candy shop, she purchased five chocolate bars, ten different flavors of suckers, some small gummies, and a few cherry flavored chocolate bars. She headed back to the hotel finally the small escapade only taking three hours the time being now at ten in the morning, she took the speed train back to the first station she had been to, she walked back to the hotel with a bunch of bags draped on her arms, she entered the hotel and the lady at the front desk raised her eyebrow in amusement, she obviously was very oblivious to the fact that the hotel was housing a super detective named L, that who was addicted to candy and other treats. Cienna ignored the stares of some people in the lobby and took the elevator back up, she slapped her forehead noticing that she forgot to buy ice-cream for the sweet loving detective and herself, she cursed inwardly but continued upwards, she used the keycard and got into the hotel room, setting the bags of food on the counter, ryuuzaki was talking to some of the officers in the task-force over his computer. She said nothing and he clicked the microphone off.

"it's not projecting sound now is it?"she asked quietly so only he would hear.

"no,"he answered eying the sweets on the counter.

"what kind would you like?"she asked."I bought cake, cookies, chocolate, suckers, gummies, and flavored chocolate."

Ryuuzaki bit his finger in thought."a sucker for now." She handed him the giant sucker she bought then sat down beside him munching precariously on a chocolate bar, she watched the monitor again and observed the different officers in the room, they were murmuring about something, some deaths that the prisons had recently been subject to, they had died in odd circumstances, one wrote a pentagram on his cell wall in his own blood before he died of a heart attack, another broke out of his cell and had a heart-attack in the prison bathroom, another wrote a pointless letter before he died of a heart-attack. Ryuuzaki had a print out of the note and the two were studying it in silence, she couldn't make sense of it.

"it's just a stupid note,"she commented."it's probably to distract us."

Ryuuzaki continued to go over it and then pointed out something, that was strange.

'L did you know?'

"do you know what?"Cienna asked."it seems as if Kira is going to send more messages, either that or he wants to confuse you." Ryuuzaki nodded and set the paper down, he clicked on the microphone and addressed the task-force.

"I am starting to believe that Kira is able to control ones actions up to their point of death,"He stated. Cienna's eyes widened, it made sense as to why the prisoners behavior was erratic before their time of demise, some members of the force gasped involuntarily. She grabbed another sweet from the small pile she bought and ate one, she continued to help Ryuuzaki and observed the photos of the dead inmates.

"L,"Cienna said quietly."you don't think these were...experiments to see how far he could go with his powers?"

"in fact I do,"ryuuzaki stated and grabbed one of the macaroon pastries she had bought."it is quite obvious he is trying to test his limits of his power."

She tapped her finger to her lip in thought."if that's the case then he's planning something." "indeed,"L stated."but i wonder what kind of plan he's come up with?" She twirled her necklace in thought,

'what was Kira planning? Perhaps Kira was being paranoid and needing a plan to catch someone who was following him, or perhaps he was trying to find out L's identity by controlling someone in the police force? L obviously though of this already so he is probably weary of the fact.'

"So we know Kira needs a name and a face to kill,"ryuuzaki mumbled."he can control the victims up to the point they die, they die of heart-attacks, how does Kira kill?"

"L," Cienna muttered."if Kira has the ability to control people up right to their point of death what if he can also control how they die? but he's only using heart-attacks?"

"that's an interesting theory,"Ryuuzaki said."if that's the case then he could skip right under our noses if he were to eliminate someone that's a threat to him, we will test out this theory because if he is someone that the FBI are trailing, Kira may notice that the FBI are investigating him and perhaps set a trap to eliminate the agents."

Cienna nodded and gazed at the computer screen, they were all working so hard, it seemed so hard on them, some had families and important people in their lives. Before this case would be over many would leave.

"ryuuzaki,"she started."do they know that I'm assisting you?"

"they do not,"Ryuuzaki stated then turned on the mic."it's obvious Kira was performing some sort of tests to the media they were just heart-attacks."

"but why?"someone asked.

"we don't want Kira to get the results from his test,"He said.

"so now he's testing on people,"another said."how sick is this guy?" A murmur began throughout the room discussing the cruelty of Kira toying with people, Cienna stayed quiet and listened intently. The rest of the day was quite boring really, she paid little to no attention to the task-force and pondered on what Kira could be attempting. She flicked on the television in the next room and browsed through the news channels, a bulletin popped up, someone had hijacked a bus earlier in the day.

"Kiichiro Osoreda,"the broadcaster began."attempted to hijack a bus this afternoon, he went insane and emptied his gun at an imaginary figure, victims claim, then preferred to flee the bus in terror then was hit by a vehicle, kiichira died upon the impact if the vehicle." Cienna observed the news, he died from something other than a heartattack? Was it another test or was that the move kira had pulled?

"L!"she called to him and rewound the news to the first part of the broadcast. He walked Into the room and sat down beside her, she pressed play and the two observed the news once again. L put his finger to his lip in thought, the two sat in silence observing the short segment, the report ended with the news broadcaster in a happy mood.

"thank you for showing me this report,"he said."I wonder if this is another test or if it is just a coincidence."

He went back to his computer, Cienna continued to scout the news for another abnormalities, a few dead heart attack victims showed up now and then but nothing else of the sort interested her, at around two am she got up to fetch some sweets from the kitchen area, she smiled softly at the scene L was sleeping in front of his computer with a sweet in his hand, it was kind of...cute. She dismissed her quest for sweets for the time being to dig around for a blanket to cover him, she searched around and finally found one in a room presumably for either of them to sleep, she grabbed the blanket and threw it over his sleeping form that was huddled like it normally was, he stirred a bit but didn't wake. "goodnight...Lawliet,"she whispered with a soft smile then went to fetch sweets from the kitchen.

* * *

**Please R&R**


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer Label-I don not own death note...Except Cienna and Karma**

**Rating-T lots of swearing in this chapter so yeah**

**if you see anyone OOC in this chapter notify me PLEASE!**

**Pollzy Claire-AWW thanks for the review(I know I didn't reply in the last chapters I sincerely apologize)**

* * *

**-December 27, 2006-**

No moves had been made by Kira thus far, no other unusual deaths of criminals had happened so the bus hijacking was just a strange coincidence that had happened, she still suspected that Kira had killed the man who had upheld the bus but there was no proof thus far. Then the fact came that she didn't have any clue as to why Kira would have done something like that. The days she spent in the hotel were mostly the same, she would sit beside L and they would search through the death tolls and possible suspects, occasionally an officer would question L's techniques but he would be calmed, so many officers had left the case because they were frightened of the possibility of dying, they had families, they had lives but it was unfair to let Kira have reign over people like that.

**_'Inhumane'_**

The word stuck in her head consistently, kira's method of working was just that, everything he did sickened her, it was even worse that she didn't know who he was because if she did he'd have a fist thrust into his face immediately upon her knowledge of his identity.

Her footsteps echoed the subway softly, it was nice in Japan, even though she hadn't had much time to sightsee. The hustle of people around her made her feel calmed, not the people per-say, just the normality of people, she couldn't stand swarms of people all near her, names darting around consistently like a disease, dates of death plastered like some sick type of sign.

Cienna had multiple bags of candies and cakes in her hand like they were groceries, she loved being able to eat all the candies she wanted, she used her brain enough, as L had said, that the calories from the food were all used up by thinking.

Cienna had entered an underground shopping center of sorts, it was quite fascinating considering she had never been to one ever in her seventeen years of existence, she was captured by a pet shop that was near the front of the shopping center and thought sadly.

_'i hope karma's taking good care of Link...'_

She continued onwards through the center gazing at anything and everything she could it was a fabulous place, she finally snapped herself out of the self-induced trance she was caught with and walked to the subway to catch it back to the hotel, she sat down beside a male with black hair and blue eyes, his name was raye penber, he only had approximately ten minutes to live, her face scrunched up into a sad ball.

_'ten minutes..._'she thought to herself._'that's horrible.'_

The man looked slightly anxious and tapped his foot repetitively on the floor, perhaps he knew? The idea was preposterous of course, this man wouldn't know he was about to die! She continued to sneak glance around the subway, an older woman named Haruki Casaweda sat in the seat across from Cienna, Haruki had five years to live, to the left a young boy named Atsuko Hitachi had fifty six years.

This small observation kept Cienna busy, the announcement of the engineer swayed her from her little anti-boredom technique, her stop was next.

The subway came to a stop and she stood along with raye penber.

_...one minute..._

He slowly made his way off the subway clearly in thought as if he was thinking of something but he wasn't sure exactly what he was trying to remember, he suddenly collapsed clutching his chest a horrible sound came from his throat, like a sound a dying cat would make, Cienna felt herself grow pale.

"HELP HELP!"she screamed in Japanese."CALL AN AMBULANCE THIS MAN HAS COLLAPSED!"

He had turned, sometime during her panicked message to the locals, looking at the already closed subway doors, it sped away and Cienna knelt down beside the man, she was panicked but placed her hands over his chest and began CPR.

He tried to utter something out**."L...t .ag...i is Kira."**

"Kira did this?"she asked while continuing the pace of her CPR, he didn't respond his heart had stopped beating, she continued trying to resurrect the man but one of the ems workers planted a hand on her shoulder when they got there.

"thank you miss for everything you've tried but this man is dead."

_'mr Penber is dead,_' she thought._'Kira did it to him.'_

She shuddered, she felt so helpless, had Kira been on the subway with them? Ems had taken his identity from his coat.

"wonder what the FBI was doing here in Japan?"one asked.

Raye penber was apart of the FBI, she had to go tell L immediately, she grabbed her bags that had fallen to the ground when she had attempted to save raye's life, then hurried out towards her hotel.

She rushed up towards the room L was in and threw the bags on the counter top carelessly.

"L!"she called not caring if the task force head quarters could hear her."I was on the subway and someone from the FBI died of a heartattack!"

That caught his attention and he immediately was looking at her, although he was at his computer observing something.

"someone from the FBI you say?"

"hai!"she said."I didn't know till he had died, but he said some thing about Kira so I assumed Kira was on the subway car with us."

"Kira was on that subway you assume?"he asked.

"I'm positive unless Kira was controlling his actions and was forced to say that Kira was on the train,"Cienna said.

L nodded and turned back to his computer."I have made plans for the remaining members of the task force to come visit our hotel to meet me."

"oh?"she asked clearly confused as to why he would show his identity.

"I have decided it's time to show my face to the members of the task force we can trust which would be Soichiro Yagami and also four others,"he said.

"I suppose it would be Kanzo Mogi, Shuichi Aizawa, Touta Matsuda, and Hirokazu Ukita,"Cienna said."those four seem as if they would stay because they want Kira to go down, also you left the microphone on so...HELLO I'M MIYA! I'M A DETECTIVE IN TRAINING!"

L stayed with his usual blank demeanor and sat down in front of the microphone."as I said Miya is a very capable detective and that is why she is helping me behind the scenes if Kira were to find out her identity it would be a loss on our part."

A murmur of acceptance came from the speakers, Cienna blushed lightly they all accepted her as a behind the scenes detective as L was, even though she could have been some crazy serial killer.

"when we meet Mr Yagami, she will be out for a bit but you all will have a chance to meet her,"L said."but for now she will appear more frequently in our conversations."

Cienna brought together a tray of sweets and also a pot of tea, she sat beside L and placed a tea cup beside him.

"so I was being tested?"she asked lamely.

"yes you were,"L said."pass the sugar Miya."

"I should've been more creative with that alias,"she sighed and passed the huge stack of sugar cubes over to L, he put almost twenty sugar cubes in till he was satisfied with the sugariness of the tea, Cienna on the other hand only put in five sugar cubes and she was contented.

She sipped the tea and calmly observed the task force headquarters.

"Kira sent another message through the prison inmates,"L said and pulled up the note.

The new note read at the top._'love apples.'_

"_L did you know that shinigami love apples_..."Cienna muttered."shi-ni-gami." she shivered."Kira may have a shinigami's power it's not a horrible deduction considering..."

"I recognize what you mean but I think these messages are just being used as a distraction,"L said to her.

"yeah,"she muttered."L did raye penber bring anyone to Japan with him?"

"I do not know for sure,"L said."but I do happen to know he is engaged to miss Naomi misora who worked under me in the BBLA case."

"if she was brought here with raye she may have a good idea on how Kira got his name,"Cienna suggested.

"that is a good idea,"L said."but it's much too late to be going around searching for miss misora, you may conduct your investigation starting tomorrow."

"yes L,"Cienna said.

She sat back down and logged onto her laptop, she hadn't sent karma any message to assure her of her safety, so she decided to as of now.

She typed away for a few moments and clicked send, she hoped that they were okay, doubts clawed away at her stomach but she could hope they were alright.

* * *

**-December 28, 2006-**

Cienna awoke the next morning after less than three hours of sleep, her nose crinkled as she finally realized she hadn't showered in three days, she went to the hotel rooms washroom, she turned the taps on and felt the water, then stripped from her previous days wear.

She stepped into the shower and washed her hair and body, she felt quite fatigued despite her inability to sleep.

She slid on a towel after she was finished showering and then went into the bedroom to grab her bag, she dressed in her underwear and heard a door open.

"don't you come in here!"she ordered.

"I was coming to grab the charger for my laptop,"L's emotionless voice said from behind her.

A deep red blush covered her pale face, and she threw a shirt over her chest to prevent him from seeing anything.

"go get your stupid charger,"she said and threw on a pair of pants.

She hear shuffling from behind her and then the door shut again, she threw on a sweater then left the room to confront L.

"you know you could have just asked me to get it instead of coming into the room while I was changing."

"it saved 30% more time the other way Cienna,"he stated."and also pawprint underwear?"

She turned red and slapped him on the shoulder."Pervert!"

"I'm a pervert?"

"very much so!"she said with a red face."I have to go find miss misora now."

"that's a new one,"L commeted with a thoughtful look."I haven't ever been called a pervert, until now that is."

She laughed at his comment then turned to leave the hotel room in search of Naomi Misora.

She walked down the sidewalk to catch the speed train to the hotel she had pinpointed misora's location at, she sat on one of the seats and listened to two teenagers talking.

"Kira is so cool!"a boy said."he's making things so much safer and there's almost no criminals anymore!"

"but he's a murderer,"a girl with black hair commented."it isn't right killing people."

"who cares?"the boy asked."everything is so much more safe!"

"even though you shoplifted in the fifth grade?"she asked."how do you know you aren't next?"

"I haven't done that in forever and I truly didn't mean to,"he argued.

Cienna narrowed her eyes in annoyance, that idiotic boy basically worshipped Kira, the girl seemed better than him and even argued her views, some people truly were despicable.

She placed headphones over her ears listening to music she had downloaded onto her phone, she shifted her eyes around the train and locked eyes with a teen around her age, red kanji print danced above him that read, light yagami, he had no lifespan.

She blinked in shock but was sure to show no visible emotion, he seemed familiar somehow, she swore she saw him before now.

_'Light yagami, son of Soichiro yagami,_'she thought_.'interesting that I am unable to see his lifespan-I will notify L when I return.'_

The train froze to a stop and the yagami boy got off along with the other two teens, Cienna narrowed her eyes in suspicion. It was strange she couldn't see his lifespan, she didn't think he'd be one to have an abnormality like hers but why was she unable to see his lifespan.

A cackle like laugh had reached her ears on the breeze, it was filled with humor and seemed genuinely entertained with her gaze that was locked in suspicion on the yagami who was fading away towards a school in the distance.

**_'humans are so interesting' _**

She looked around in surprise but was unable to locate the source of the laughter or voice she and heard, the train began to speed towards her stop next, she fiddled with her cross and twirled it multiple times and twisted it to and fro.

The train stopped after a few more minutes to a stop only four minutes away from Naomi's hotel, Cienna got off the train and walked towards the hotel, as she suspected as she approached, Naomi was leaving the hotel.

"excuse me!"Cienna called to her."I'm Mizuki sato and I have something to ask you miss!"

Naomi looked at her rather coldly and pursed her lips in thought."I don't know you girl now please leave me be."

"I know you don't know me, but you do know L,"Cienna said and naomi's expression changed to shock."miss misora I am currently working with L on the Kira case and i heard yesterday that your fiancé died, did he ever mention any circumstances in which he had to give out his name?"

Naomi seemed hesitant."how do I know your not Kira?"she asked stubbornly.

"if you want confirmation that I am working for L,"Cienna said."I can call him up now and he will verify the fact, also if I was Kira, I would have killed you right now miss misora."

Naomi looked over the girl, Cienna had put on a pair of jeans and was wearing a baggy sweater, she wasn't exactly the type to be working with a world renowned detective, then again L wasn't the type to be a world renowned detective but looks are deceiving.

"I understand if you are hesitant to talk with me but I would like you to know I very much respected your work when you were working with the FBI and L on the BBLA case,"Cienna said."I was hoping you could help us, in assisting to catch Kira, but for now I know you do not trust me."

"you are correct,"Naomi said."but I don't think you're Kira, although I do not believe you are working with L, you look much too young."

"I understand you are correct I'm going into college soon,"Cienna said."but I assure you I know L and we could use your help so miss misora if you need to contact me I leave you my phone number."

Cienna handed a slip of paper with several digits on the paper, Naomi looked over the slip and hid it into her pocket.

"Naomi,"Cienna said."was your fiancé involved in the bus jacking December 19?"

"yes,"Naomi admitted."he was forced in a situation where he was to show his identification."

Naomi looked up towards the sky."I hope Kira pays for what he did to raye."

Cienna nodded in understanding and looked up at the taller woman."I saw him d-die yesterday, I tried to save him but Kira had already..."she trailed off, Naomi looked at Cienna with sad eyes but said with an appreciative sounding voice."thank you for trying miss Mizuki, though I wish to conduct my own investigation in this but I will contact you with my findings."

"thank you for considering the fact,"Cienna said."please do not give away this small meeting many people do not know that I am assisting L, also there was a leak in the police files and Kira was gaining information so be careful Misora-San."

Naomi nodded in gratitude, then set off on her own investigation.

Cienna watched her leave but called out to her."Misora-San please be careful!"

She didn't get a spoken reply but the woman nodded and left her sight, Cienna looked to the clock on a building it was currently 11:34 in the morning, she decided to get more sweets for L, even if he needed to be slapped multiple times. She walked Into a store that was across from the hotel Naomi was residing in, she purchased a bag full of junk food, then pursed her lips in thought.

_'I should get myself a motorcycle'_ she mentally laughed._'as if L would approve of that...Mells would so have a race with me though.'_

She chuckled in a good humored manner and decided to catch the next speed train back towards where the hotel was, she sighed and pulled her long hair from her face, she brought the bag of treats to her chest and her eyes traveled down the train car, less than five people were on at this time, she did need a bike. It would be so much more fun to ride around on a motorcycle, much more interesting than hanging on a train with strangers, she sat there for a few moments longer and pulled out her phone that had began to buzz, it was watari.

"hello,"she answered."what is it watari?"

"I was just checking up on you,"he said gruffly."Ryuuzaki requires you at the hotel soon."

"yes watari,"she said."I am on the speed train right now, please tell Ryuuzaki that I'm fine."

"I will be sure to,"watari said.

Cienna smiled and disconnected the phone then stuffed it in her pocket, the kind older man always made her smile. The train stopped suddenly and she blinked realizing it was her stop, she scurried off the train and walked down to the hotel, she entered the hotel with her bags of treats, the lady at the front desk was now used to seeing her enter the hotel with multiple bags of treats every other day so she didn't react at all to seeing the treat bag, she walked to her hotel room and put the sweets away.

"what is it L?"she asked."what did you need?"

"I was just checking in on you,"he said."you hadn't called to inform me on how you were doing."

"okay then,"Cienna said."well I gave her my number in case she wishes to help or she has found something else we haven't. Also she said raye penber was on the bus when the jacking occurred he had shown his I.D badge to someone on the bus.

"Then your theory is correct Kira can kill through other methods other than heart attack,"he said.

* * *

Slightly later Cienna was on her laptop again playing multi-player with Matt and Karma also Mello had joined in just to beat Cienna at her own game, she had her headset on and was chatting over it.

"DAMMIT MATTY!"she yelled as her screen went black."WHY DID YOU DO THIS TO ME?!"

Matt laughed loudly into his own headset."you're such a sore-FUCK!"he yelled as mello killed his character, mello snickered and the sound of a chocolate bar cracking filled her headset.

"Cienna-chan,"a voice called to her.

"FUCK YA I GOT YOU MELLS!"Cienna boasted as mello's character died.

"Cienna-chan,"the voice called again.

She looked up and saw L was sitting right in front of her staring intently, she screamed loudly in surprise and her laptop clattered onto the floor.

"Dammit L!"she gasped."you almost gave me a heartattack."

"well Cienna-chan was being loud and obnoxious,"he stated and looked down to an empty plate on the table."I'm also out of cake."

"of course,"Cienna sighed."just let me finish my round L."

She picked up her computer again and L decided to sit beside her and watch, her character shifted around on screen but was shot suddenly, black font shot across the screen.

'Karma has killed you'

"Damn,"Cienna mumbled."she hides everywhere."

"damn straight,"came the reply from karma.

Cienna's character regenerated and she went around to locate karma or the others, Cienna's character entered a large building and found karma's character who was sniping out the others, Cienna shot karma's character.

"Damn!"karma yelled."why?!"

"because I'm immortal that's why,"Cienna said in a dead serious voice then laughed."just kidding."

L had come closer and was now gazing at the screen intensely."what is the point of this game it's stupid."

"it's called having fun L,"she said to him."it keeps me distracted from the fact I witnessed an FBI agent die in front of me yesterday!"

A gasp came over the head-set."you saw someone die?!"karma asked shocked.

"yes,"Cienna answered."Kira killed him."

"Cienna-chan is not to talk about the investigation to karma, mello, or Matt,"L said."this is confidential matter."

"sorry L,"Cienna said turning red."my fault."

"just remember that all they need to know is that you are safe,"he said.

"yeah,"Cienna said."also why are you calling me Cienna-chan again?"

"I felt like it,"he said monotonously."I do not have to justify why I call you Cienna-chan."

"fair-point L,"she sighed and turned off her game then turned off the headset."though I could call you by your first name and I wouldn't have to justify it-but I will not."

"I appreciate the fact that you won't,"he said."now Cienna-chan...can you bake me a cake?"

"of course L,"she said with a small grin."you know you make cool friend."

"a friend hmm?"he commented in a bored tone."I suppose you'd be considered a friend but I don't trust you completely."

"I didn't think you would,"Cienna said with a small frown; rolling her hair into a neat bun."you only trust watari 100%."

"that is true Cienna-chan,"he said.

She had began to put a cake together with a small amount of ingredients she had bought earlier in the week, L grabbed a strawberry that she was about to cut up and popped it into his mouth.

She narrowed her eyes."Hey!"

"I wanted a strawberry Cienna-chan,"he said somewhat in an innocent tone.

"but-"she sputtered."you can't have the strawberry!"

"I already ate it though Cienna-chan,"he said.

"that was not nice L!"she frowned."you're so rude."

"you're loud,"he retorted."and rather annoying."

She frowned and slapped him on the arm."I was being nice and making you a cake then you go and eat the strawberry, that is mean!"

"slapping people is mean,"he stated."so we're even."

"touché L,"she said with a frown."but you were the one who walked in on me changing, that is mean."

"you slapped me for that also,"he replied and stole another strawberry."so in reality Cienna-chan is the mean one."

Cienna pouted."I am not!"

"there is only a 7% chance of that being true,"L said with his tired sounding voice.

"you're being mean to me!"she said again with a whine, she had put the cake on the counter and was placing the strawberries that still remained in the cake, she tossed the cake in the oven to bake.

"happy?"she asked."you get your cake."

"yes I am indeed happy that you made me a cake,"he said monotonously once again.

"then I am now back to my game,"Cienna said and hopped off to the laptop on the table, she turned the game back on and placed the headphones over her ears."I AM BACK!"she yelled to the other three.

"GET OUT OF THE GAME NEAR!"mello roared in anger.

"Let near play mells,"Cienna said with a sigh."he's probably just interested in seeing how well this case is going."

"that is correct,"Near's answer came over."karma lent me her computer for a moment."

"give it back we are playing near,"Matt said."we don't get to hang with Cienna anymore this is the only times we can hang."

The sound of an exhale reached ciennas ears."MATTY YOU BETTER NOT BE SMOKING I WILL DESTROY YOU!"

"Yeah matty,"mello snickered."stop smoking."

"SO YOU ARE SMOKING!"she yelled in anger."YOU BETTER PUT IT DOWN NOW OR I WILL PERSONALLY COME BACK TO WHAMMY'S AND KILL YOU MYSELF!"

L snapped his head towards her from his computer, she didn't notice this though.

"come on it's not doing any harm,"he said.

"only to my lungs,"mello retorted."can you do that outside or something?"

"I can't bring the game outside mells,"he said.

"I think it's very unhealthy for you to smoke,"Near said."and not just because Cienna is threatening you, although her threats would normally stop anyone from doing anything."

"Sorry babe,"Matt said to Cienna."things are stressful and smokings the best way to cope for me."

"did you just call me babe?"Cienna asked pailing."I am not in any romantic relationship with you matt so do not refer to me as babe."

Mello laughed."you just got told Matt."

"shut up mells!"he ordered.

Mello continued to laugh and another crack from a chocolate bar echoed the headset.

L snatched the head set away from Cienna suddenly.

"hey!"she protested.

"I would suggest you listen to her Matt,"L commented to Matt in a monotone voice."there is a 70% chance she would come back and murder you for smoking or calling her babe."

L tossed back the headset and she put it back on, mello snorted."You could do better than her."

"IT IS NOT LIKE THAT MELLS!"she yelled."damn you!"

Mello snickered."really?"

"hell no!"

"you're expression says otherwise,"Near said.

"how the hell did you?"

"we're hacked into your webcam,"Matt chuckled.

Cienna put her thumb to the camera immaturely."haha!"

"that's not nice,"Matt said.

"see ya!"Cienna said."I'm not ever talking to you guys again...you annoy me."

"that's their specialty,"Near said.

She disconnected from the conversation finally, then she turned off the computer and tossed it on the coffee table.

"Cienna-chan,"L said."where's my cake?"

"Dammit the cake!"she gasped in horror then ran to the oven.


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer Label-**

**Cienna-What the Hell? where am I? who are you *points at me(kai)**

**Me-you are here to do the fabulous disclaimer label!*throws sparkles like tamaki from ohshc**

**Cienna*facepalms* Kai does not own deat note nor will she ever...all rights other than karma and I, go to tsugumi obha and takeshi obata.**

**Me-Thanks you ch-**

**Cienna-*smacks hand over my mouth and points to light*shut up he's watching you are not allowed to tell them my real name!*grins evilly* I could tell him your real name too...**

**me-But I love you ch-**

**Mello-*pulls out gun and points it at me**

**Me-*pales and runs away*WHEN THE HELL DID HE GET HERE?!**

**Rated-T**

* * *

**Kira tsumi- AWW*le glomp* Thanks for the review and I have written more...almost done chapter eight(like a boss)**

**NOW TO THE STORY!**

* * *

**-December 31, 2006-**

All of the remaining investigators were to come to the hotel today, her deductions on who was coming this day were correct, five investigators from Japan and two from England, the total of seven didn't seem as a lot of people but it was full of loyal people committed to the cause of catching Kira.

Cienna had put all her items in the bedroom so the hotel room didn't seem as messy, she had also prepared tea, coffee, and a tray of snacks for all of the investigators.

She shifted a peach in the palm of her hand and eyed it curiously, she hadn't had a peach since she was seven years, was the fruit even tasty? She bit into it carefully as if it was poisoned then decided it was tasty, she continued to eat the fruit.

The sound of shuffling from the front room caught her attention, the door had opened and people were filing in, she curiously walked into the room, L was standing in his slumped posture facing the investigators with a blank expressions, they looked L over in surprise.

"I am L,"he said without emotion.

They seemed shocked for a few moments and then took out their I.D's.

"I'm yagami of the NPA,"soichiro greeted

"Matsuda,"Matsuda said.

"I'm Aizawa,"the afro haired male said.

"Mogi,"the taller one in the back introduced.

"Ukita,"the last one said.

L eyed each and everyone of them, they did realize that L could have been Kira and now had all their names?

"I'm sorry we're late-"soichiro began.

"Bang,"L said holding his hands like a gun at the group, Cienna felt like laughing at his gesture.

"what the hell?"Aizawa said confused.

"if I were Kira,"L said with a monotonous voice."you'd be dead, soichiro yagami of the NPA. We know kira needs a face and a name to kill so please don't give out your names so carelessly, instead let's value our lives."

They gasped in understanding, Cienna decided to introduce herself while they all were going into the small meeting room.

"Hey,"she said with a small smile."I'm Miya."

"she's pretty,"Matsuda said out loud then his eyes widened when he realized he said that out loud, a blush rising to his cheeks and he rubbed the back of his neck in embarrassment.

The members looked at Matsuda with an expression that read._'you're such an idiot.' _

"thanks I suppose,"Cienna said to his statement.

"so you're the one L is training to become detective?"Soichiro asked.

"yes mr yagami,"she said."I am the one who you heard on the twenty seventh speaking to L."

"please make yourselves comfortable,"L said while he sat in a chair pulling himself into his sitting position."and please turn off and leave your phones and any other communication devices on the table there."

"What you mean you think we're going to leak information?"Aizawa asked angrily.

"listen to him Aizawa,"soichiro said.

"I know he's being cautious but I still can't tell if he trusts us or not,"Matsuda said placing his cellular phone onto the table.

"it's not that I just find them annoying when they go off while I'm talking,"L said.

Cienna sat down in a chair she had pulled up and sat in her so to speak sitting position, the other members sat on the couch.

"let me begin by saying nobody is to take notes a these meetings,"L told them."All the information we need is committed to memory."

He looked around for the tea pot and saw it was on the opposite end of the room.

"I'll get it,"Cienna said and went to retrieve the tea pot and the sugar, she set it down in front of him and he poured a cup for himself then tasted it. His face scrunched up and he began to add sugar cubes to his tea.

"excuse me L,"Matsuda said.

"mmm,"L started."from now on I'd like for you all to call me Ryuuzaki, just to be safe."

"okay then Ryuuzaki,"Matsuda said."if we know Kira needs a name and a face to kill then why don't we just reduce the criminals broadcasted on television and other media?"

"that would put the general public at risk mr Matsuda,"Cienna said pointing out the obvious.

"the general public?"he asked in a confused tone.

"yes,"Ryuuzaki said."Kira is childish and hates to loose."

"what do you mean by that?"soichiro asked.

"well I'm also childish and hate to loose,"Ryuuzaki said."that's how I know."

_'damn straight,'_ Cienna thought to herself.

"can you please be a bit more specific?"soichiro asked.

"Ryuuzaki attempted to provoke Kira during the icpo broadcast,"Cienna said."it worked which proved that Kira had childish reasons for killing Tailor."

"also as soon as I knew what area of the world he was in, he killed criminals in Japan as if to say, what are you going to do about it?"Ryuuzaki began."so think about it, if you hide the names of the worst criminals I will kill the innocent, I'm holding the whole world hostage so who's it going to be? I am not the evil one but it's you who are withholding information, that is truly evil, that's how Kira thinks, in any case we should use the media to flush Kira out and reveal himself."

"how would we do that?"Aizawa asked.

"how about something like this,"Ryuuzaki started with his finger pressed to his lip."death of FBI agents enrage the US, the nations decide to dispatch 1500 investigators in Japan, he'll see everyone as a potential threat and psychologically Kira will feel cornered and might do something drastic."

"hey that's a good idea,"Aizawa commented.

"and since they aren't real Kira won't be able to kill them,"Matsuda said with a happy tone.

"before we move onwards I would like to share something,"Ryuuzaki said."Kira works alone, he had access to all classified information."

"what evidence do you have that he's working alone?"Aizawa asked.

"hold on Aizawa let's listen to his entire theory before we ask questions,"soichiro said.

"we know he needs a name and a face to kill and to some extent can control the time of death and actions before dying, we already know that much so please keep it in mind,"Ryuuzaki said."Miya also has a theory that may or may not be true."

"I believe Kira can kill in other ways but is choosing to only kill by heartattacks,"Cienna stated pouring herself a cup of tea."The bus jacking on the nineteenth, Mr Raye penber gave his Identification out to someone on the bus, he was forced into a position in where he had to give out his name, it may be coincidence but I think otherwise."

Ryuuzaki pulled out a marker and marked December 14th on the table.

"This is when the FBI agents were dispatched into Japan,"he motioned, he marked down the nineteenth then the twenty seventh."this one is the bus jacking incident and the last is when they died, sometime between the fourteenth and nineteenth someone became aware the FBI was trailing them, he killed 23 criminals between the nineteenth and twenty seventh, the criminals were different they were legally innocent."

"you are correct about that,"soichiro said.

"he waited eight days before he killed the FBI agents which makes me think that he was someone that the FBI were investigating between the fourteenth and nineteenth in fact I have no doubt,"Ryuuzaki said."these are files from the FBI you are not allowed to take them out of here but please feel free to look them over, now any questions?"

"yes,"soichiro said."pertaining to what you said before are you admitting defeat to Kira by showing your face?"

"yes I am admitting defeat by showing myself to you now,"Ryuuzaki said."I have lost the battle but I'm not going to loose the war, this is the first time I've ever put my life on the line but I want Kira to know that I'm willing to put my life on the line and then justice will undoubtedly prevail."he smiled cutely.

"hey he's right!"Aizawa said.

"Ryuuzaki is always right,"Cienna said with a small smile.

"now before we carry on I want to make sure that none of you are Kira,"Ryuuzaki said.

"you still don't trust us?"

"no think of it this way Aizawa,"soichiro said."Kira was getting information from the task force so there is a good chance it could be one of us."

Ryuuzaki was standing by the window on the opposite end of the room looking out the window, soichiro was first to get interviewed.

Cienna picked up a treat she had set out and ate it, she noticed they were looking at her.

"what?"she asked."you got a problem?"

"no,"Matsuda said."it's just strange seeing a girl in a high risk operation like this."

"Sexism hurts everyone Mr Matsuda,"Cienna said."I am not just some girl, So do not think of myself as just some girl."

"er-sorry,"he said rubbing the nape of his neck."I didn't mean anything by it."

She shrugged and ate another snack."just as long as you're not sexist to me, I've heard I can be quite mean."

"you are correct,"Ryuuzaki said coming back with mr yagami."Aizawa it is your turn to be interviewed."

Cienna fiddled with her necklace for quite sometime."I don't want to pry or nothing,"Matsuda said."but where are you from?"

"Canada,"Cienna said."my mother raised me there for quite sometime she died in 2000."

"I'm sorry to hear,"Matsuda said sheepishly.

"not a problem mr Matsuda,"Cienna said."it's your turn to be interviewed now."

Ryuuzaki had come back and Matsuda stood."I'm next right Ryuuzaki?"

"yes,"he answered.

"how do we know she's not working for Kira?"Aizawa suddenly asked.

"mr Aizawa,"Cienna said."Ryuuzaki would have shipped me back to England if he thought I was a threat truth is mr Aizawa. I'm the most dangerous piece in this game."

"what the hell do you mean by that?"he asked.

"time will show everything mr Aizawa,"Cienna said."its not my place to tell you why...Ryuuzaki will say when you are all ready to know."

After all of them were questioned Ryuuzaki had sat back down and looked at the investigators.

"I have determined that Kira is not amongst us."

The investigators sighed in relief, the threat of Kira amongst them was diminished.

"Ryuuzaki,"soichiro asked."do you think it's such a good idea to have such a young girl involved in this?"

"Miya-chan is not just a young girl mr Yagami,"he said."she has well developed deductive skills and she also is very loyal, although quite immature at times."

"I wonder who else is immature here?"Cienna said with a tight smirk."maybe the one who admitted he was?"

"I have admitted I'm immature yes,"Ryuuzaki said."but that does not give permission for you to be immature."

Ryuuzaki's phone rang and he pulled it out."hello? Yes let yourself in."

He hung the phone up and looked at the group."watari is coming up."

The door clicked open and watari walked in with a tray."hello gentlemen."

Cienna stared at watari waiting till he noticed that she was in the room also.

"and also hello miss Miya,"watari said.

"why aren't you wearing your normal apparel?"soichiro asked.

"if I wore that it would be announcing to the world where our headquarters is,"watari replied."here are your new identification badges."

He handed them each a new identification badge, they looked them over in surprise.

"Ryuuzaki,"Cienna said poking him."do I get one?"

"no,"he replied."you do not need one."

She frowned."why not?"

"you are not employed with the NPA,"he said slowly as if talking to a child."besides you have to go to college soon."

"I am not a child Ryuuzaki,"she said."I just wanted a nifty police badge."

A bracelet was passed to her and she looked it over."what's up with the bracelet?"

"if you press the silver plate twice it will dial ryuuzaki's phone,"watari explained."the others got belts and you got a bracelet miss Miya."

"thanks for taking my preferences into account watari,"she smiled and slid the silver bracelet on.

"this is so cool!"Matsuda said."I feel like a secret agent trying to capture Kira!"

Matsuda was checking the belt over immaturely and soichiro slapped his hands."this is serious Matsuda quit it!"

"sorry chief,"Matsuda mumbled obviously upset.

"I thank you all for coming today,"Ryuuzaki said."we will begin more in depth conversation about how Kira is able to kill tomorrow."

The officers nodded and the departure began, Soichiro Yagami and Shuichi Aizawa left first and they bid Ryuuzaki and Miya a friendly farewell.

"bye Aizawa-San! Bye Yagami-San!"Cienna wave as they headed out the door, now it was only Matsuda, Ukita, Mogi, Ryuuzaki, and herself in the room.

"so Miya-San,"Matsuda said."you wouldn't happen to have a boyfriend would you?"

Cienna felt like laughing at the question."no Matsuda-San I have never had a boyfriend before."

"so then maybe you'd like to-"

"sorry but I don't want a boyfriend and isn't it a bit low to choose a seventeen year old as a girlfriend?"she asked with an eyebrow raised.

"oh sorry miya!"he said and blushed."maybe then- as friends of course-you'd like to go somewhere sometime?"

"sure,"she said carelessly."but it'll have to wait a while, until after the investigation."

"oh yeah of course!"Matsuda grinned sheepishly and scratched the back of his head."I can't wait!"

"that's enough for now Matsuda,"Ryuuzaki said."it's time for you and Ukita to leave."

Matsuda looked at Cienna."well then bye miya!"

"bye Matsuda-San,"she said as he ducked out the door along with Ukita.

The room was now virtually silent except for the occasional twirl of a chain from Cienna, she grew bored after five minutes and began to poke Ryuuzaki childishly, his response was a flinch away from her contact, she laughed softly and continued to do so after a consistent minute Ryuuzaki grabbed her hand so she was unable to move and began to poke her twice as obnoxiously, she squirmed and pushed her lip out in a pout."that's not fair Ryuuzaki!"

"it's not about being fair,"he said bluntly."you were poking me I'm returning the favor, an eye for an eye Miya-chan."

"if we all lived by that saying we'd all be blind,"she retorted and pulled her arm away from him, she eyed some cherries that Watari had set out moments before he left.

She popped a cherry in her mouth and ate it."Ryuuzaki,"she said."we should get more cherries they're good."

"we?"he asked.

"yeah you like cherries too don't you?"

"I eat them because it helps keep my thinking level at it's norm,"he said then popped one In his mouth after a few moments he held put his tongue and a cherry stem was knotted perfectly.

"show off,"she huffed and ate another cherry then crossed her arms turning away from him.

Mogi left shortly later and that left Ryuuzaki and Cienna alone, he continued to shift through papers determining who Kira could be, Cienna had stayed facing away from him.

"Cienna-chan,"Ryuuzaki said."I could you some help you know."

"I thought the great detective L didn't need help,"she said sarcastically finally facing him.

"you are very childish Cienna-chan,"he stated with sarcasm in his tone."it's going to be very useful to me."

Her eyes widened."you're being sarcastic to me?"

"yes,"he answered."now I believe you should come assist me in looking throughout these papers."

"why are you mean to me?"she asked only a slightly serious.

"I'm only returning the favor,"he said plainly and grabbed a cherry.

"how do you do the cherry knotting thing?"she asked."I've never been able to succeed in that."

"I suppose I'm rather talented,"Ryuuzaki said.

"you make yourself sound so vain,"she said."do you think so highly of yourself or are you vain?"

"I'm immature,"Ryuuzaki answered,"there's a large difference."

"do you actually like me Ryuuzaki?"Cienna asked curiously."it doesn't seem like it, you push away my friendliness, why?"

"I'd rather not answer that,"he said shifting through the papers.

she sighed."I'm not the most liked person usually, but I cannot change who I am so I embrace it!"

"when did you become so philosophical?"he asked.

"stuff I've learned over the years,"she answered and tugged on her hair softly."so let's get started, who was raye penber trailing between the fourteenth and nineteenth?"

"it seems as if it was the yagami household and also the kitamura household,"he said and handed her the paper several names were on the paper and beside of which was a picture of each, she froze as she saw lights name and photograph.

"R-Ryuuzaki,"she started."light yagami has no lifespan."

"oh?"he asked obviously interested."he doesn't, how interesting, perhaps he has your ability?"

"maybe,"she said."but I've never met anyone so...normal who has had my ability."

"beyond birthday and yourself is the only known person who has shinigami eyes Cienna-chan, but I suppose you're right no one is sane when they have such a weight on their shoulders."

"HEY!"she exclaimed angrily wishing to strangle the smart mouthed detective."I AM SANE!"

"not at the moment Cienna-chan,"he replied nonchalantly.

"YOU!"she yelled in anger."I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU! YOU-YOU ASSHOLE!"

"I'm an asshole?"he asked.

"yes you are,"she answered and left the room angrily.

"I believe it's considered being truthful,"he said.

She slammed the door angrily and Ryuuzaki continue to look through the papers, he had pushed her away just as he did to any others that tried to befriend him.

She ignored the raven haired detective for the rest of the night an he continued to shift through the papers and went onto his laptop to look through police records, she came out an hour after Ryuuzaki had called her insane and went into the kitchen Ryuuzaki heard the opening of the fridge and he got up in a slumped walk then shuffled over to the kitchen she was eating the strawberry shortcake that was made for him.

"that's my cake,"he said.

She looked at him with a look that read._'not anymore'_

She continued to eat the cake, he reached for the platter it was on but she moved away from his grasp and grabbed the other cake that was his, she ran to her room with the plates in her hand, Ryuuzaki frowned.

She came out five minutes later with two empty platters, they clattered noisily in the sink and she retired to her room again, Ryuuzaki kept at his work and occasionally heard a yell from her room, obviously she was playing the idiotic army game she had played with Matt, Mello, and the others a few days before.

"Cienna-chan,"he called."come out we have work to do."

There was no reply from her but the occasional yelps of victory or anger would come from the locked room.

He got up at approximately ten at night and walked to her door, it was unlocked for some reason so he opened it she was slumped in front of the computer that was still on but it wasn't on her game anymore, instead it was on a word program, it seemed as if cienna kept a diary on her computer, it would be rude to look it over but she left it on, it is like an open invitation.

A whole entry was written onto the page it was mostly about how her day had gone without going into much detail but at the end something interesting caught his grey eyes, it was a date.

**_'November 5th 2007, I fear the worst on that day-I can only hope I have thought of a plan to save him on that day.' _**

There was a thirty five percent chance that she was talking about himself but there was also a chance that she was talking about one of the other police officers that she had met that day, there was also a forty six percent chance was that it was mello or Matt, she was concerned about.

L stared at cienna curiously, just how hard was it to possess such an ability? How crazed was this girl actually? Could she be Kira or in alliance with the real Kira? He did have suspicions about her but she was one of his successors so she should be trustworthy, but he still had his doubts.

* * *

**-January 1, 2007- **

-Naomi Misora-

_'that's it Kira can kill through other means other than a heart attack,_'she thought.

It was no chance encounter that her fiancé had to give his identification to assure a subject on the bus that he was a good guy trying to help, it must mean that Kira was that person but whoever she met and found they didn't have the identity of the person who Raye had given his identification to, the driver from the company had forgotten all of the other passengers, so that was useless- Raye hadn't given out the identities of who he was tailing that day so it lead to one decision, she would go to the task force head-quarters. She didn't trust the girl- Mizuki Sato she called herself, obviously an alias the girl didn't look remotely Japanese her facial structure was that of an English woman's and her eyes were as green as the summer grass-her hair was midnight black like...beyond birthday's, she had deduced that this girl was not alined with Kira but she obviously couldn't be alined with L- unless she was a successor to him or something more personal.

Naomi wouldn't dare call the green-eyed girl, she seemed to know so much yet she seemed quite bothered by something, as if she could see the biological tickings of each and every person, as if she saw the ghosts no one else could see.

Naomi walked towards the head-quarters of the Kira investigation her black heeled boots clacking on the sidewalk as she approached the building, she swept her black hair from her grim face and stepped up the stairs the building was very large and gave a sense of justice by being in the presence she grasped the door knob and went in and up to the front desk.

"hello miss what do you need?"the male receptionist asked politely.

"I need you to call the task force team in charge of the Kira investigation,"her voice rose in a way of pride."I have very important information linked to the Kira case."

The receptionist nodded and grasped the receiver in his hands and dialed a number, she waited patiently and the doors to the head quarters opened behind her.

"I'm sorry miss,"the receptionist said."there doesn't seem to be anyone available."

"Try again!"she ordered.

"okay but if you want you can leave a message for the-"

"no,"she said sternly."this information has to be delivered by myself."

She heard a friendly chuckle from the other receptionist.

"so light I suppose you'll be helping with the investigation?"

"hai,"the brunette Japanese Boy said."and maybe I'll catch Kira before L does."

_'before L?'_naomi thought to herself._'how peculiar.' _

"as I said miss there's no one in head quarters,"the receptionist said.

Naomi signed her false name and a number to be contacted at on the sign sheet on the desk.

"hello miss,"the brunette boy said."I'm light yagami son of the head investigator in the Kira case my fathers cellular device is not on right now but as soon as he calls I'd be happy to put you on."

Naomi looked at the boy he was slightly taller than herself he had straight, almost OCD straight, brown hair with hazel brown eyes to match, his expressions seemed warm but there was something off about his attitude.

"thank you,"she answered with a small smile of appreciation.

"I know why you want to tell them this yourself its because you heard there was a leak in the information,"light said.

"you shouldn't really be telling her that light,"the receptionist started.

"It's common knowledge by now and I believe we can trust her she's a wise well-calculated person you can see it in her eyes,"he said.

Naomi felt a smidge of pride at this boys words, but shook it away she was here to bring Kira to justice, to be able to watch his las moments before he swirled into the land of the dead, so she could avenge Raye.

"how about while we wait we walk around miss...,"light began and then smiled."I'm sorry but I don't believe I've gotten your name, my name is light yagami spelled with the characters for moon, night, and god, strange huh?"

"shouko maki,"Naomi said quickly."written with the characters shining, child, and tree."

The boy began to walk down the street away from the head-quarters, Naomi began to follow the boy despite the protesting nagging feeling in her stomach.

"you know I've began to think that Kira can control his victims up to the point where they die,"light confessed as they walked.

"I've been thinking the exact same thing!"Naomi blurted."it's just that I'm positive my friend met Kira under certain inexplicable circumstances and it's gotten me to believe that."

"you're friend met Kira?"he asked in a slightly surprised tone."if you told that to the police I'm sure they'd be very skeptical."

"yes well my friend was one of the FBI agents sent to Japan he got held up in a bus jacking,"she admitted a mask of sadness overtook her calm expression.

"oh...but what makes you so sure that he met Kira during the bus jacking?"light pondered.

"because eight days after he died,"Naomi said."which makes me believe that, that day was no accident, that Kira can kill in other ways."

Light froze unexpectedly.

"are you okay?"Naomi asked.

"yes it's just that it does make sense,"light said."because if Kira is hiding his abilities then this claim could make the Kira case and put him behind bars! have you told anyone else?"

"it could, and no I haven't,"Naomi stated."I said to a friend that rage was killed though."

"who is this friend?"light asked.

"she's just someone I know,"naomi started."Mizuki-San probably won't discuss it with anyone."

"well I'll take a statement for my dad to look over so please tell me when the bus accident happened,"light said and pulled a pad of paper and a pencil from his pockets.

"well it happened on the eighteenth of December,"Naomi started."Raye had been tailing someone with connections to the Japanese police when Kiichiro Osoreda had come onto the bus that Raye and his suspect was on, what struck me as odd was that he died after raye had given someone his identification tag."

The boy continued to write down her statement with clear interest and she carried on.

"eight days after raye had the incident he died,"Naomi said."so I believe Kira had to be on that bus and somehow Kira gained access to whoever else was in Japan alined with the FBI, then he killed all of them to avoid suspicion."

Light finished writing the statement and gave a small smile."well I'll hand this to my father when he gets into the head-quarters, shall we head back?"

"yes,"Naomi nodded."we should check to see if they are back."

They turned around and Naomi headed onwards first she listened vaguely to the clacking of her boots and was deep in thought.

_'do I honestly trust this boy?'_she pondered._'there's something up about him but this is the best way to get this information to the police and he wouldn't be able to kill me anyways he only has my face.' _

She turned and saw light staring at his watch he rolled his sleeve back down and looked at her."you know the more I think the more your theory makes sense."

"thank you but after thinking about this and talking with you the more determined it's making me to tell the police this information,"she replied with a hint of satisfaction."now I should get going thank you yagami-kun."

She turned on her heel and walked off towards the approaching task force head-quarters.

"wait,"light called."miss maki you won't be able to contact any of them."

She faced the boy."why not?"

"because you won't be able to get into contact with them at all, they're all out working with L and there are only a few still working on the case, all of the agents are highly respected and trustworthy I might be young but I'm working undercover to find out who Kira is,"light said."you don't just have a intreats because of your friend miss maki you must have some personal interest too, If you wanted I could refer you to L and get you on I jus need some form of identification."

Naomi felt instantly bad for lying to the boy about her identity."well you see I used an alias,"she admitted.

"I don't blame you,"light said with a friendly grin.

"would a Japanese drivers license suffice?"

"yes,"light said as she pulled out her ID tag.

"yagami-kun can I borrow your phone i wish to contact someone but I forgot mine can I borrow yours?"

"of course,"he said and handed the device to her and she handed her identification.

She began to dial Mizuki sato's number to identify the boy as part of the task force, she clicked call and noticed he was staring at his clock again, he handed her back her identification.

"why do you keep looking at you watch?"

"because well..."he paused."_**I'm Kira**_."

A deafening sense of dread overwhelmed the woman her eyes widened with fear as the call connected the pitch of Mizuki reached her ears.

"hello is this misora Naomi?"

"yes,"Naomi said."Kira is-"

_...Forty... _

Naomi froze and stopped talking her face now held depression and sadness.

"Kira is what Naomi?"she asked.

"nothing Mizuki,"Naomi answered."there's something I have to do I don't wish to partake in the Kira investigation anymore."

"NAO-"

She hung up the phone without a reply from Mizuki and brought her bag close.

_'i can't live without Raye,_'her mind echoed._'I just can't.' _

She had been tricked by the enemy once again and this time the trick had cost her, **_her own life._**

* * *

**-Light-**

"would you like to try my fathers cell?"light asked mockingly.

"no there's...something I have to do yagami-kun,"she said within the pits of depression.

The boy smirked triumphantly as she walked down the street away from the head-quarters, he broke his cellular device so they would be unable to trace the number to his own cell, he tree the broken pieces into a trash three blocks down.

He had won once again and soon Mizuki Sato and L would loose also, Ryuk cackled to himself as light walked away from the scene.

"you humans are interesting light,"he said to the boy.

Light didn't reply to the shinigami's words and closed his eyes in a sense of happy pride.

"and that Mizuki will become a problem for you also,"he cackled."I think I know already who she is."

Ryuk was thoroughly enjoying the show, what an addition Mizuki had made to the show, her shinigami eyes made quite the impact on lights survival versus failure, she just didn't know how to use the eyes to her advantage yet.

"yo lighto-"Ryuk smirked."can I have an apple when we get back to your house?"

* * *

**So how'd you like it? review and continue to read my loyal readers/followers**


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer Label**

**me:who should i get to do it today...Any ideas cienna?**

**Cienna-I don't know! You're the author!**

**me-How about we get Kira to do the disclaimer?**

**Light-*randomly appears*What the-**

**Me-Yo light! do the disclaimer for me?i'm too lazy*whiny voice**

**Light-what the-only if you tell me cienna's real name-**

**Me-NOPE!**

**Cienna-*shoots light*I shall do the diclaimer-Kai-chan does not own death note but she owns me so lets continue with the story :D**

**Light-*withering in pain on the ground***

**Me-*pokes light with stick*Cienna~where can i get one?**

**Rated-T **

**If any characters are OOC inform me and i shall fix it :3**

* * *

**-January 5, 2007-**

Cienna was curled up in chair close to ryuuzaki, they were reviewing the tapes from Raye penber's death and the other agents. She twiddled with her hair whilst watching the screen intently, raye penber was carrying an envelope with him as he entered the train but her memory suggested that he wasn't carrying anything when he collapsed.

She gnawed on the end of her hair in thought, that small gesture from Raye could have meant anything, he forgot the envelope maybe or kira's weapon was in the envelope and raye had not known, and when he left it behind...but everything was to vague as of now.

"hey Miya,"matsuda scolded in a friendly manner."you weren't paying attention and you shouldn't chew your hair you'll wreck it."

"matsuda,"she sighed."just because I am thinking does not mean that I am not listening."

"then what did ryuuzaki say?"he teased.

"he was wondering on what our opinions on the video were if there was anything peculiar or strange and I found something,"she said triumphantly."penber is holding an envelope going through the gates at his arrival to the station but not upon his death."

"that is exactly what I noticed,"Ryuuzaki commented."also he is on the train for an hour and a half meanwhile the train only takes an hour to loop around."

"he stretched his neck to make it look as if someone else was on the train particularly Kira,"she said."he told me that Kira had done it to him."

"if that is correct then we can assume that you didn't die because Kira didn't know your name,"ryuuzaki said nibbling on his ice-cream."although Kira may not have even been on the train for all we know Raye penber was being controlled."

"he's the only one who craned his neck to look at something,"matsuda said trying to seem smart.

"yes but matsuda,"cienna said turning towards him."it could have just been to throw us off."

"but what about that call from misora Naomi?"aizawa asked her."she said that she didn't want to work on the investigation but before she was about to say something about Kira."

"I haven't forgotten,"she frowned."it's just that-"

"ryuuzaki,"watari cut in."ukita is on the line he's speaking with someone over the telephone with information."

"put them on line four,"he ordered then turned to matsuda."matsuda turn on your cell immediately."

Matsuda did as asked and the phone rang automatically, ryuuzaki stole the device from him and answered it.

"hello this is Suzuki from the tip line how may I help you?"he said in a disguised voice."Naomi misora?"

Watari pulled up her profile."i remember her,"Ryuuzaki said."she was working under me during the BBLA case, she must have come here with Raye penber her fiancé."

"misora is missing?"cienna asked.

"indeed,"ryuuzaki said then turned to her."I want to focus on all the people being followed by Raye penber between the fourteenth and nineteenth, also Miya-chan you were in slight contact with both of them between the small amount of time they died you are now a suspect."

**"WHAT?"**she cried in utter outrage.**"I AM NOT KIRA, HOW COULD YOU EVEN THINK SO RYUUZAKI? IF I WAS KIRA I WOULD HAVE KILLED YOU IN THE BEGINNING!"**

"that's what puts you in the yellow zone,"he said."you were in contact with both of them before they died in fact in close proximity but what doesn't make sense is that if you were Kira then why wouldn't you have killed me yet?" ryuuzaki licked his ice-cream.

"The chances of you being Kira are very small under one percent but I thought I'd see how you'd react to being called a suspect, it was a quite normal reaction for you Miya-chan, but to be safe you are not leaving the hotel alone from now on."

She sighed and frowned."I can't believe I'm suspected of being Kira."

Matsuda patted her on the back."it's okay Miya!"

"which households were being followed by thus Raye penber?"Yagami asked.

"the kitamura household and chief yagami's family,"ryuuzaki said."I wish to install surveillance cameras and wire taps into the households at this point to see if Kira is in the households, the chance is quite small actually under 5% but we need to take every precaution so we catch Kira."

"this is an invasion of privacy,"aizawa said loudly."if this was found out we could all lose our jobs!"

"you would risk your lives to catch Kira but not your jobs?"Ryuuzaki asked.

"what are you going to do chief?"matsuda asked."you have a daughter and-"

"it's fine,"soichiro began."if there is a chance Kira could be in one of the households then we should investigate it, so please do not leave any blind spots."

"that was my plan,"Ryuuzaki said."also only mr yagami, miya-San, and myself will review the tapes."

Cienna nodded too busy being disappointed that she was suspected of being Kira.  
"when can you put the cameras in?"soichiro asked.

"we could possibly install them tomorrow as long as everyone is out of the house."ryuuzaki mumbled." watari will you be able to get them ready by tomorrow?"

"Yes ryuuzaki,"watari said.

The small meeting dispatched after a while and cienna waved goodbye to the NPA cops, she then frowned as she remembered she was suspected of being Kira.  
"cienna-chan,"ryuuzaki said."I do hope you are not ignoring me."

"I thought ryuuzaki-San wouldn't want to talk to a suspect,"she said."I'm not kira ryuuzaki."  
"Kira wouldn't confess,"ryuuzaki said."so you are not in the clear."

"I wouldn't ever murder anyone,"she said with a sad face."the thought of killing people before it's their time is _preposterous_."

"I suppose not everyone who has death eyes is crazy,"he said."beyond would have scoffed at your answer."

She looked at ryuuzaki."you don't think I'm insane?"

"there is a 39% chance you are acting but the other 61% suggests that you could be being truthful."  
She wrapped the detective in a hug before he could even blink."thanks for believing in me lawliet-kun!"

He flinched away from her."I would like to ask that you refrain from calling me lawliet."

"sorry,"she said with a bit of a pink blush."force of habit."

"you are habited to call people their true names when thanking them?"He asked.

"yep,"she said popping the 'p'  
"I suppose that's inconvenient for me,"ryuuzaki said.  
"I wouldn't do it purposely,"she said crossing her arms."you have zero faith in me."  
"you are wrong I have 15.3% faith in you,"Ryuuzaki pointed out.  
"that makes me feel so much better,"she said sarcastically and picked up a sweet."so I have to stay in the hotel at all times?"

"there are precautions needed to be taken to prove you are not Kira,"he said."so you are not to watch the news channel, you are also to stay in close proximity to watari or myself at all times considering we have no clue as to how Kira kills yet."

* * *

**-January 6, 2007-**

she awoke that morning from a nightmare, her eyes were reddened and puffy she had been sobbing in her sleep she gazed at the reflection from the mirror the words above her head reading the name she hadn't used in so many years. The words that reflected the meaning behind her dream, that the shinigami were dangerous- they would kill-in her dream she could make out a tall skeletal figure with whitish tinged hair covering half it's face, it pulled a pen and notebook out of it's belt and wrote down a name.

_'quillish whammy'_

She looked in from of the shinigami and recognized watari was sitting there looking through a screen directed at L, there was a few other people including the boy light yagami, his eyes were narrowed at ryuuzaki as he held a black notebook with the word death-note written on the front, she noticed a copy of herself sitting right beside ryuuzaki staring at the book and then around the room, she was first to notice that the shinigami was gone.

"ryuuzaki-"she started."the shinigami-"

Watari collapsed and reached for a delete button he stared at ryuuzaki's face and gained the strength to push it before he died, cienna knelt before the older man and hugged him.

_'I swear I'll save you both.'_

Cienna looked over her reflection that was one of the reasons that she never slept, the stupid horrors that happened when she shut her eyes, but she could never remember them after ten minutes of waking up.  
Already the dream was fading from her mind but the horror struck her deep, she calmed and composed herself then went out to join the day.

The day had been relatively boring for cienna, she was sitting in a chair for the most of the day while watari was out installing the cameras and wire-taps, ryuuzaki was performing the diagnostic test on the different taps and cameras to make sure they were working perfectly which they all were, she spent the majority of the day flicking through cartoons, she had finally settled on gravity falls and clutched her blanket close then grabbed some sweets that were laying on the table.

The episode began with little silvery haired creepy idiot Gideon plotting something and ten cut to the main characters, the theme began and ryuuzaki walked into the room.

"the cameras and wire-taps are all connected cienna-chan,"he said.

She was busy humming the cute little theme song and then turned to ryuuzaki."what? I wasn't paying attention gravity falls is on."

"I never took you to like such childish shows,"ryuuzaki commented as the random Mabel had entered on the screen.

"do you have a problem with it?"she asked."gravity falls is an awesome show!"

"no no,"he said."I just figured I'd come and inform you that the cameras and wire-taps are up and running."

"that's cool,"cienna said."is here yet?"

"yes he arrived a few moments ago,"ryuuzaki told her.

"then let's go monitor some families!"she announced and grabbed ryuuzaki's sleeve then pulled him to the chairs, she jumped onto a chair beside ryuuzaki's normal chair and faced the monitor.  
The yagamis' front door opened and revealed light yagami entering the house, he wiped his feet off on the mat.

"mom I'm home!"he called into the empty house."guess no one is home."

He shuffled up the stairs and to his room, he opened his door and went into his room to change out of his school-wear.

Cienna turned away at this point with a pale blush on her cheeks, she didn't want to seem like a stalker or a pervert. Ryuuzaki poked her when he was finished changing, then the boy walked back downstairs.

She listened intently and heard something unusual.

_'hey light!'_the cackling voice said._'i'm talking to you.'_

She couldn't locate the sound from the cameras it was odd what was with the boy at the moment? Or was it just her imagination playing tricks on her?

The boy left the house with a list in his hands, the house was quiet for another half hour till sachiko yagami and sayu yagami came into the house from a day of shopping, the overly hyper sayu, jumped around the house with a new movie in her hands starring hideki ryuuga.  
"oh thank you mom!"the girl squealed in bliss."hideki ryuuga is just the best I'm _**soooo **_gonna marry him one day!"

"of course sweetie,"sachiko laughed softly.

Light walked in and put some groceries on the table then retreated upstairs with a bag in his hands, the boy locked his door. He turned and pulled a magazine from his bag with a blonde woman in a provocative position on the front, cienna's face was now bright red, she looked back at sachiko and sayu, sachiko was making supper in the kitchen in a cheery manner, meanwhile sayu was on the couch jumping for joy as hideki ryuuga came on screen.

"oh hideki ryuuga!"she squeaked and clutched a pillow.

She continued to observe the girls when she heard soichiro speak up in disgust."I can't believe my son is reading those types of magazines!"

"for teenage boys it's quite normal to own things like that,"ryuuzaki said."I did a lot of strange things when I was his age."

"also ,"cienna said turning to look at him."I would be worried if he didn't have those types of magazines, not that there is anything wrong with being gay."

Soichiro suddenly looked solemnly at cienna."er yeah I suppose but it's still disgusting."

"light!"sachiko called from the bottom of the stairs."it's time for supper!"

"coming!"the brunette boy called back he had finished reading the dirty magazine and slid the magazine into a hollow book, he unlocked his door and hurried down the stairs and took a seat at the table.

"sayu turn off your movie and come eat,"sachiko said.

"but mom~"the girl whined."I'm watching the new movie on tv, Starlight dance, it has hideki ryuuga in it! He's so perfect!"

"is everyone in attendance in both households?"ryuuzaki asked aizawa who was at the other monitor watching the kitamura household.

"yes,"he said.

"watari broadcast the message,"ryuuzaki ordered.

Watari typed something up on his laptop and both the televisions in the houses broadcasted the message.

"hey mom!"sayu called."there's this message from the icpo-it says that the FBI agents dispatched to Japan were killed so the UN decided to dispatch 1500 investigators to find Kira."

"that's stupid why are they broadcasting this?"light commented putting his plates in the sink."if they're dispatching these agents then wouldn't it be wiser to not broadcast it, and if it's a ploy to get Kira to show himself I'm fairly confident Kira would see right through it."

Sayu grinned."that's my brother for you he's such a nerd!"

Light grabbed a bag of chips despite the protests of sachiko and ran upstairs.

"mom I'm going to study now so please don't interrupt me,"he called to her.

"okay sweetie,"she said back.

Light closed his door and opened the chip bag, then settled down in his chair. The brunette boy opened a textbook and began to study for most likely his college entrance exam.

He began to write in his book taking chips from his bag every so often nothing interesting happened over the course of the night, soon everyone was asleep even light.

Matsuda came in quickly holding a couple sheets of paper and handed them to ryuuzaki.

"two minor criminals died a few hours ago,"ryuuzaki said."an embezzler and a purse snatcher died of heart attacks-not kira's normal victims."

"what?!"cienna asked in disbelief."why would he go after such small criminals?"

"I don't know it's a bad move on his part, people won't worship him if he automatically begins to kill like he is at the current,"he said.  
The agents left after another hour leaving the two insomniacs and soichiro yagami in the room.  
"what were your thoughts on the yagami family?"L asked after soichiro had fallen into an uneasy sleep.

"They seemed perfect,"she said."also too innocent If I say so myself, no regular person would...dare I say it...look at porn magazines so casually."

"light yagami is an interesting person,"L mumbled.

"just don't fall in love with him,"cienna blurted suddenly then smirked at him winking.

L's normal blank expression was replaced with shock as the insomniac detective fell out of his chair.

She laughed at his reaction and helped pull him back up."I was just kidding ryuuzaki."  
"I do not enjoy jokes cienna-chan,"he said."especially ones that center around my sexual orientation."

She snickered."yeah yeah ryuuzaki,"she said."we all know you're bisexual."

He frowned and decided to annoy her."well we all know cienna-chan Is homosexual."

"hell no,"she protested."I am not!"

He raised an eyebrow."there is a 45.9% chance you can't prove it."

Her eyes glinted evilly at his remark and she instantaneously was in front of him she pressed her lips to his and pulled back with a smirk."told you I'm not gay."

He pressed his hand to his lips in shock and she laughed."don't ever dare me to do anything because there's a pretty good chance I would do it, I'm way too stubborn to back down."  
She sat back in her chair and watched the monitor again like nothing happened, the rooms in the two houses were completely silent it was soothing to say at the least but her dream from the previous night came to the forefront of her brain.

"Hey ryuuzaki,"she said."can I go take an entrance exam for college? I kind of need a bit of furthered education if I want to be a cop or something later on."

"that's a fine idea,"he said absently."and also I suspect that light yagami could in fact be Kira so I will tag along with you to take these exams later in the week."

"which college is he trying to enter?"she asked staring at the screen.

"to-oh,"he said."a prestigious college to say at least you'd have to wear a uniform I believe it's a skirt and shirt."

"hell no,"she said with a pout."skirt my ass, I'd rather kiss a frog."

"do you kiss everything you set you eyes on?"he asked.

"no just you,"cienna replied."you tempted me to prove my sexual orientation and I did just so."  
"I believe that you would have to wear a uniform cienna-chan,"he said."so just don't complain."  
"pass me the laptop,"she ordered."I'm checking these uniforms out."

He handed her a laptop on the table beside him and she opened the Internet icon and typed in to-oh college, a website was brought up and she looked throughout the site and finally pulled up a picture of the uniforms.

The female uniform was a white shirt and a black skirt with an optional blazer, the male uniform was a pair of brown pants with a white shirt and also a brown blazer.

"no way in fuck am I wearing that shit!"she said and pointed in disgust.

"I agree that the uniforms are quite unflattering but you would still have to wear the uniform, I on the other hand wouldn't,"he said.

"and why is that?"she asked.

"I don't have to put up with appearances,"he said.

"neither do I,"she protested.

"fine,"the detective said."do what you want."

She grinned like a maniac."thanks ryuuzaki."

There was no stirring from the monitors for the rest of the night but cienna could catch the eerie voice now and then complaining.

* * *

**R&R please :3**


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer Label:**

**Me:i am now back with the newest installment of crimson sweet!**

**Cienna-Why is it called that?**

**Me-i don't know...**

**L-kai does not own death note only cienna and karma**

**Ryuk-APPLES**

**Me-well this is random...**

**Matt-I'm sexy!**

* * *

**Kira tsumi-Thanks again for another review and I hope you like this chapter**

* * *

**-January 12, 2007-**

All of the agents sat around a table looking at Ryuuzaki and cienna. Cienna was putting multiple sugar cubes in her cup of tea and then got up to shuffle over to the fridge putting chocolate milk into her tea.

They looked surprised at her choice of whitener and she sipped the drink.

"miya-chan and I have gone over the footage and also the audio recordings in these past few days,"Ryuuzaki said.

"did you find anything ryuuzaki?"aizawa asked.

"no I haven't,"ryuuzaki said and sipped on his tea."I don't find any need to continue with the cameras and wire taps so watari will remove them."

Watari who was sitting in the corner nodded and sipped his coffee, the guys looked relieved as if they had dodged a bullet.

"it doesn't mean that Kira isn't in the households,"cienna put in."Kira could have found the cameras or the way he kills is very subtle so we may not have noticed."

"all that and we still don't have any suspects,"matsuda sighed.

"it's fine matsuda,"soichiro said to him."we may find other leads."

"as miya pointed out no one did anything outright suspicious and If Kira is in one of the households I also believe he would have taken into account cameras or wiretaps being placed in the home and he or she would have killed without acting suspicious,"ryuuzaki said.

"so you think Kira is in one of the households?"soichiro asked.

"it's five percent,"he said bluntly, he fell into a deep thought trance and cienna twirled her necklace out of boredom.

"what do you think about this Miya?"matsuda asked.

"I believe that whoever Kira is-if he or she is someone within one of the households, the way they kill doesn't faze them anymore,"cienna said."they've simply reached the point where they believe they are a god."

The officers looked at her."how do you know that?"aizawa asked.

"I've been over the tapes so if they were killing, their facial expressions didn't change whatsoever,"she explained."so in my conclusion Kira has a god-complex."

"it makes sense,"matsuda commented trying to seem smart."I mean if Kira is in one of the households then..."

Cienna shifted her eyes towards matsuda who had shut his mouth quickly realizing he wasn't going to sound smart.

"now if you excuse me I must go study,"cienna said."I may be assisting with the Kira case but I also have to further my academic knowledge."

She got up and strolled into the bedroom where some books were placed on the table, watari had bought them for her no doubt, she opened the one on science and began to read, she soon grew bored of the books because she simply knew all of it already-like albinism for fact was a birth defect in which that both the parents had to carry the gene, the child would have pale features and the eyes would be a predetermined pale blue or pink-the child would also most defiantly be blind, So in other words near wasn't an albino, just a kid with cool white hair.

She pulled out her laptop after she slammed the book shut and logged onto her gaming profile, matt was on at the moment so she started a game with the red headed gamer.

"yo Matty!"she called into the headset."how you doing?"

"okay,"Matt replied to her."I thought you weren't allowed to go on the Internet."

"I'm allowed to hang with my bros am I not?"she asked.

"well it's good to hear from you,"Matt drawled."karma gets really worried when you don't contact us for a few days."

"how's she doing?"cienna asked curiously.

"she's gotten over her petty crush on the albino sheep,"Matt told her.

"near isn't biologically an albino,"she said and sipped on her drink."and when the hell did this happen?"

"she got over it last week when well-"Matt paused."_when she decided she likes red heads better."_

Cienna was confused for a moment and then spat her drink over the laptop."What the-wha-I-don't- even- know- how- to- respond- to- that-!"

Matt was chuckling good-humoredly at the reaction.

"please excuse me while I comprehend the meaning of the sentence,"cienna said in shock.

Matt laughed as she began to calm herself.

"okay what the hell happened?"she finally asked.

"well we were playing truth or dare when-"

"OH MY GOSH!"karma's voice shot from the other end of the headset."are you talking to cienna?!"

"yep,"Matt said to her.

"cienna!"she called."I have finally decided that near is a creepy sheep!"

"yeah,"she said."good job, well you two can tell me what the hell happened next time I gotta study for entrance exams."

"entrance exams?"karma asked."oh you're going to college?"

"yep,"she replied."I'm going to attend to-oh college."

"I'm gonna search it up!"karma gushed."see you cienna!"

The sound disconnected and cienna logged off of her computer and pulled out a mathematic textbook, she studied for a few hours and shut the book.

She hopped off of the bed and grabbed her pajamas in her hand then went into the washroom to change, she undressed and put on her cute kitten themed pajamas on.

She snuck out of the room to get a snack, ryuuzaki wasn't in the room for some reason or another and all of the NPA cops had left, she snatched a chocolate bar from the counter and ate it quickly.

She returned to the room and grabbed the sleeping pills beside the bed on the nightstand.

* * *

**-January 17, 2007-**

The entrance exam day came around and for cienna it was utterly gut wrenching, normally she wouldn't give two shits about her academics but it was something completely different today, college, something she was confident she wouldn't ever go into but here she was-brushing out her dark brown hair and putting it into a high ponytail to make herself utterly perfect looking.

The only contradiction to her perfect looking appearance was her clothes-she always wore dark torn looking jeans with a baggy shirt either that or jeans with a sweater.

She pulled on one of the strands of her wavy hair that had come loose and quickly braided it then clipped it to the back of her head.

She came out of the bathroom and was met by ryuuzaki who was perching on the bed, he was in his every day wear blue jeans and a white baggy shirt, he was looking at her with his usual blank expression.

"I suppose it's true what people say about women taking a long time in the washroom,"Ryuuzaki commented."we will be late if we don't leave now."

"yeah yeah,"she said and grabbed a small jacket."let's go ryuuzaki-er um what's your alias for college?"

"I'm going by hideki ryuuga,"he told her."you are going by Mizuki, am I correct?"

"yep,"she said."that is the most uncreative alias I have heard of."

"I'm not trying to be creative cienna-chan,"he said."now let us go."

"coming~!"she said and skipped out the door.

Watari escorted the two into the vehicle and cienna buckled herself into the car, she began to sing the fun song out of boredom.

"F is for friends who do stuff together-

U is for you and me-

N is for anywhere at any time at all down here in the deep blue sea!"

She bounced in her seat and then grabbed a sweet from her pocket and ate it.

"why are you so jumpy?"ryuuzaki asked.

"sugar low!"she cooed."need food!"

She began to empty out her pockets that were full of candy, she munched on the candy and looked at Ryuuzaki.

"do you want?"she asked then handed him a handful without his reply.

The vehicle stopped at the gates of to-oh college and the two got out, they were met by a guard at the front gates.

"good luck with your exams,"the guard said with a wave.

She nodded to the guard and continued to walk through the campus to the exam room, she took a seat in front of ryuuzaki, then she turned to face the raven haired detective.

"I'm so nervous,"she mumbled to him.

"I don't see any reason to be,"he replied.

She turned back in her seat and watched as light yagami walked into the room he was dressed perfectly, like one of those fancy businessmen seen on television or in a magazine.

The brunette haired boy sat two seats ahead of cienna and faced the front of the room twirling his pencil out of boredom.

"start!"the instructor called out.

Cienna flipped the test page open and picked up a pencil she looked at the first question carefully, then wrote down the answer then thrummed the pencil against the side of the desk, in her usual manner.

The teacher shuffled beside the two dark haired detectives unimpressed with the way they were sitting.

"student 161 and 162 please sit properly in your chairs!"he ordered.

She looked blankly at the teacher and continued her test without shifting from her position, she looked up suddenly and her green eyes met light yagami's hazel eyes, she stared at the boy for several seconds before he turned back to his exam.

Cienna finished the exam within the given time limit and then stood handing the exam to the nearest advisory staff, she walked out of the exam room and towards the gates of the campus, it was a fairly pretty place.

She noticed that the yagami boy was walking slightly ahead of her seemingly speaking to someone or something, ryuuzaki was right the kid was extremely suspicious.

He slowed and turned towards cienna noticing that the dark haired girl was behind him.

"hello I'm light yagami,"the boy said to her in a cheery tone.

"Mizuki Sato,"she replied."now excuse me I have to go."

She walked away slowly, she felt his eyes boring into the back of her head, she gazed around searching for ryuuzaki.

"hideki-kun!"she called as she caught sight of the detective."Wait for me! I don't have a ride back to my place!"

She raced towards him and pounced on his back, she nearly toppled him over but he managed to stay in his slouched walk, she wrapped her arms around his neck.

"hideki-kun!"she announced."let's go out to the cafe."

"not right now,"ryuuzaki said."Let's get back to the hotel."

She nodded and unwrapped her arms from his neck and grabbed his sleeve."let's go my candy is waiting!"

Watari pulled unto the gates with the vehicle and the two got into the car.

"ryuuzaki,"cienna said."can I have a motorcycle?"

He blinked at her question."why?"

"I want to have a motorcycle to race Mells and so I don't have to take the subway,"she said innocently.

"I don't believe that is quite a good idea,"ryuuzaki told her.

"but ryuuzaki!"she whined."please!"

"I don't think letting cienna-chan have a motorcycle would be a good idea,"he replied.

"can karma come over to Japan then?"she asked.

"no,"he replied."that's not a good idea."

She frowned and crossed her arms over her chest."but why not?!"

"there's a 78% chance that you know the reason why but for the time being your brain is not working correctly so you are reduced to being in a childlike mind state,"ryuuzaki told her.

"yeah yeah but ryuuzaki,"she started."do you honestly think I'm Kira? I mean I don't have a god-complex, I don't care if I win or lose, and I'm also not capable of murder."

"your numbers have gone down drastically,"he said."I believe light yagami is Kira above all."

"he was talking to someone earlier but there was no one there!"she exclaimed and grabbed a pop that was in the cup holder.

"he was...I wonder if it could be a shinigami or you were hallucinating,"Ryuuzaki said with a finger to his mouth.

She sipped the grape flavored drink and retained her composure."I apologize for not being in the right state of mind, when I have no sugar my brain goes to shambles, I wasn't hallucinating I swear I heard him talking with someone."

"then there is a chance it could be a shinigami,"ryuuzaki stated.

"it could be,"she replied.

* * *

**-April 5, 2007-**

The day of the entrance ceremony cienna got up from the bed she was supposed to sleep in, unfortunate she had run out of sleeping pills and she had been on continued surveillance and was still unable to retrieve more, she would have to ask matsuda to retrieve her some.

She shuffled over to the suitcase that held her clothes and retrieved her supposed uniform she looked the outfit over in disgust, the black skirt that barely passed her knees, the white blouse that was too prim and perfect, the only good thing about the uniform was the black on the skirt, she tossed the outfit onto the bed carelessly then went to retrieve her regular clothes from her bag.

She threw on a pair of faded black jeans and a sophisticated looking grey top, she then braided her hair to the side and grabbed the helmet off the bedside table.

Ryuuzaki had finally allowed her to get a motorcycle, it was quite snazzy to say the least, she was thankful that the raven haired, childish, slightly annoying, detective had allowed her to get such an amazing thing.

She travelled down to the hotel's parking lot and approached the dark blue bike, she got on and started the bike to head to the entrance ceremony.

She had scored one less than perfect but that wasn't so bad for having a minimum of two weeks to study for such a thing, she was the highest ranked female attending the college for the most part.

She pulled up to the front gates of the institution and handed the guard her school identification, the guard nodded, handing back her false name identification and the guard opened the gate, she sped into the institution receiving some stares from the average students.

She slid to a stop in the parking lot and ripped of her helmet and glanced around to see some of the girls looking at her curiously, she shrugged off the stares and walked towards the hall where the ceremony was to take place, she sat in the very front near the stage and watched as the opening remarks were made.

"I would like to introduce the two freshmen representatives,"the headmaster began."yagami light and ryuuga hideki!"

The brunette boy walked up to the stage in confidence, he was OCD perfect looking as usual.

Ryuuzaki on the other hand had his hair how he usually had it, his baggy white top and his blue jeans, with a pair of old sneakers.

A girl poked her from behind."the brunette is pretty cute hm? And the other is kind of funny looking."

"hideki-kun?"cienna asked."he's my friend-"

"oh um sorry,"the girl started flustered."I didn't mean it like that it's just he showed up to the ceremony in a baggy top and old jeans."

"looks can deceive~"cienna chirped."hideki-kun is really smart-kind of annoying at times but he's nice to hang out with-I'm Mizuki Sato."

"Kazue ueda,"she introduced."sorry I kind of insulted your friend there."

"meh he can handle it,"cienna said.

Light and ryuuzaki had finished their speeches and were making their way towards the two seats beside her.

"I have important information pertaining to the Kira case,"ryuuzaki whispered to light as he sat beside her and light beside ryuuzaki.

Light looked at the raven haired detective curiously and then leaned back in his chair."I won't tell anyone what is it?"

"I want to tell you that**_-I'm L_**,"ryuuzaki said to him.

The brunette froze not expecting the drama bomb that had just been told to him, there was a mixture of emotions that darted through his expression, surprise, fear, anger, the boy composed himself and then turned to him.

"well if you are who you say you are then It's an honor to meet you I'm nothing but impressed by your work,"he said with a small smile.

"I decided to show myself to you because I thought we could use some help on the Kira investigation,"Ryuuzaki told the boy.

_'oh! If this guy is L then consider me impressed!'_the scratchy voice she had consistently heard around light commented, she glanced to where she heard the voice which was slightly above lights head.

_Nothing._

It deeply disturbed her, if it was a shinigami then she was angered that she couldn't see it, she turned away and attempted to pay attention to the ceremony it was difficult to say at the least but she managed to get through it.

* * *

As the ceremony dispatched the girl Kazue approached her again with a massive grin. Kazue ueda was a short girl around five foot two with honey toned hair and dark brown eyes, she looked maybe a year older than cienna and the girl was wearing the school's designated uniform.

"Sato-chan!"she grinned."so is ryuuga your boyfriend?"

"N-no!"she cried out."most certainly not!"

"I was just teasing!"she smiled."so you wanna hang out sometime?"

"um sure-but I might not be able to so much I am really busy and all,"cienna said.

"oh so you do have a boyfriend!"she gushed."here let's exchange numbers so I can call you when I want to hang out with you!"

"okay...sure,"cienna said.

The girl grabbed cienna's phone and dialed a contact in, she handed cienna her phone and she did the same.

"besties!"the honey haired girl beamed."bye Sato-chan!"

"bye ueda-chan!"cienna called back to her and hurried to catch up to ryuuzaki.

"hideki-kun!"she called running up to the two boys who were already out of the building.

"light-kun meet Mizuki-chan,"ryuuzaki said to the boy."she is my assistant and also she is a detective in training she has come up with many interesting theories."

"oh it's you,"cienna said."you introduced yourself to me after the entrance exam, it's a pleasure to meet you light yagami."

"same to you Mizuki,"he said with a polite smile.

"see you light,"ryuuzaki said and got into the vehicle that watari had pulled into the campus.

"yeah bye,"light said.

"I should get going also,"cienna said and ran to her bike, she started it and waved to the brunette."bye yagami-kun."

Something in her head clicked at that moment and a wave of laughs clenched her."or should I say I'm-a-gay-kun? Yagami backwards is imagay! Bye!"

She tore off on her bike right after Ryuuzaki, still laughing, she approached the hotel little less then ten minutes later due to the fact she broke many rules of the road to beat ryuuzaki to the hotel, she even was in the room before the detective and she got out her candy and also some for him and began to eat it.

The door opened announcing their arrival."hey ryuuzaki!"she called eagerly."you know what I found out today-yagami spelled backwards is imagay-so as implied light yagami is gay!"she began to laugh again.

She heard a soft laugh accompanying hers but it was more monotonous than anything.

"aw come on ryuuzaki you can emphasize your laughter not everything has to be...well monotone."

He didn't reply and she heard him shuffling in the fridge he was most likely searching for cake.

"sorry ryuuzaki we're out of cake!"she called.

-Light-

He had never felt so embarrassed in his life, L had come right out and told him his true identity and then Mizuki-the girl happened to be working for him, she knew the most above all else and he couldn't kill the girl or even L. Even if the person wasn't L they were probably a pawn and working for L also.

"you know you can do the shinigami eye deal,"Ryuk said.

"how will that help me?"he yelled."if L dies after showing himself to me then it's an open invitation to suspect me as Kira! I can't even kill that Mizuki girl! If she dies now then obviously L will suspect me and then my goal will never be reached!"

Ryuk stayed silent as the brunette continued to rant in anger, light was always so composed-so calm- but the girl and L had really brought him to the brink of madness.

"they got me with that move,"he said."but I will gain their trust and if they really are who they say they are then after their trust is gained I'll kill both of them."

He began to laugh hysterically into the room, even Ryuk was slightly creeped out by his antics, but of course the shinigami was entertained so he didn't care at the boys insane laughter.

The shinigami couldn't wait to see what would happen next, what his doings would bring.


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer Label-**

**Me-I can't do the disclaimer label today, NEAR!*playing Mario cart***

**Near-She doesn't own death note only cienna and karma**

**Kazue-OH MEH GOD AN ALBINO!**

**Misa-omg a girl who looks like me!**

**Me-SHUT UP I'M PLAYING MARIO CART AND I'M FINALLY BEATING MATT!**

* * *

**Rating-T**

* * *

**Kira tsumi-Well ryuk said he wasn't on either side so I presumed that he wouldn't tell light~Again thank you for another review!**

* * *

**-April 7, 2007-**

The days around campus mostly consisted of boring classes that already told her about things she already knew, so she was reduced to tapping her pencil impatiently on the side of the desk sitting beside ryuuzaki or more commonly known on campus as ryuuga, she attempted to pay attention to the professor at the front, the honey haired girl from the entrance ceremony was racing up the aisle towards cienna.

"Sato-chan~"Kazue ueda called and danced up to her seat."can I sit beside you?"

"yeah sure thing ueda-chan,"she smiled and the honey haired girl sat beside her and then looked at 'ryuuga' who was sitting close to light-strangely enough.

"hello you must be the two representatives, yagami light and ryuuga hideki?"she started."I'm ueda Kazue!"

Ryuuzaki turned to the honey blonde girl and nodded."you are correct, I am ryuuga hideki."

"ryuuga,"light commented."are you and Mizuki dating?"

Cienna felt her cheeks heat up slightly and she looked at ryuuzaki to see what his brilliant answer would be.

"nothing of the sort yagami-kun,"the detective said."we have simply known eachother for quite a few years."

"oh i thought that you two would be dating,"Kazue commented."you look rather close."

"no it is not like that!"she stammered over her words."I mean sure we're close but you're thinking all the wrong reasons for our closeness!"

Kazue giggled at her antics and hugged her."there's no need to get defensive! If you like someone you should tell said person~"

"me like him?"she asked her eye twitching slightly."he's annoying, he eats too much candy, he has bad posture, he always has to be right, and above all-he's a rude pervert!"

Kazue's eyebrow raised in interest as she looked over cienna, then she gazed to ryuuzaki or known by her as ryuuga.

"yep she loves you ryuuga!"Kazue announced.

"I do not!"cienna frowned.

The truth was that she didn't know whether or not she felt anything for the raven haired detective, but there was no time to uncover whether or not she had some petty crush on the worlds greatest detective.

"no I'm 78.3% sure that she doesn't love me,"ryuuzaki said."and even if she'd never admit it, Mizuki-chan is too proud. Yagami-kun how about a friendly game of tennis later?"

"sure ryuuga-"light said taking in the previous scene.

"oh sounds like fun!"Kazue said."we should play too Sato-chan!"

"okay ueda,"cienna said."let's do this!"

Cienna fist pumped eagerly and Kazue grinned and then they high fived.

"I should warn you I'm pretty good~"cienna grinned.

It had been quite a while since cienna had more than one person as a female friend so she was quite excited that she had a new friend.

* * *

After classes the four college students made their way over to the tennis courts, Kazue was playing with cienna's hair cheerily and whispering to her about how cute the OCD yagami boy was.

"if I get together with him we could go on double dates!"she grinned.

"you mean you with light?"she asked."I don't think he'll go after someone of our gender because yagami spelled backwards is imagay!"

Kazue snickered and grabbed a racket."so Sato-chan what are you going to do after college?"

"live on the edge as a major cool detective,"cienna said.

"ooo sounds awesome!"Kazue said."I'm going to study to become an interior designer!"

"that's awesome I never really had an eye for interior design,"cienna said.

"when did you meet ryuuga?"she prodded.

"five years ago abouts,"cienna said and flipped her racket over.

The two girls watched as ryuuzaki threw the ball up on his court then hit it rapidly, it flew over the net into the far right corner of Lights side.

"fifteen-Love,"ryuuzaki said monotonously.

Light chuckled and threw the tennis ball back over to ryuuzaki."woah ryuuga I didn't think you'd be that good."

"he who strikes first wins,"ryuuzaki said with a small triumphant smirk.

"lets start!"Kazue said and raced over to her side, she bounced the ball a few times and hit it lamely it barely sailed over the net towards cienna, she hit it roughly the ball went flying back over, Kazue missed it and grinned sheepishly.

"fifteen-love,"cienna called mocking ryuuzaki's tone then burst out in a fit of laughter, kazue followed suit and the two sat onto the ground, they stared at light and ryuuzaki as they were darting back and forth in an ultimate game of tennis.

"holy crap,"cienna cursed.

"yeah..."Kazue started."they're really good..."

"want to just quit our game and watch them?"she asked Kazue.

"hell ya!"she said and jumped up, The honey haired girl went to stand beside the small crowd that had gathered to watch the two, cienna leaned against the fence and watch the intense game.

The two wouldn't give up any grounds consistently they darted back and forth on the court, the only scores made were by those that either two had missed.

"holy fuck they're playing intense,"she mumbled.

Cienna glanced around and saw Kazue talking with some chick with black hair and glasses, it looked as if she was chewing her head off about something or another, cienna ran up to Kazue.

"woah, ueda-chan,"cienna said."why you biting the poor girls head off?"

"she was calling ryuuga hers-"Kazue said."and i sure as hell know that you two are dating."

Cienna blinked and a small blush rose to her cheeks."I thought I told you it wasn't like that ueda!"

The black haired girl smiled softly."then I can have him~"

"you sure as hell can't!"cienna snapped then eyes widened, she felt like matsuda-the screw up.

Kazue placed a hand on cienna's shoulder and she was laughing, cienna began to laugh softly dismissing the mistake she had made, she sure as hell didn't think she liked the detective like that but then some of the shit that had came out of Kazue's mouth had made her think differently.

The black haired girl's-the words above her head was Haru ichigo-face dropped Into a frown, cienna turned around and saw that light was playing offensive and defensive-ryuuzaki was losing- cienna couldn't believe it was actually happening Ryuuzaki was losing the tennis match, she thought that his massive ego wouldn't allow it.

With that light struck the final blow that won him the game, the two went to the center of the court and shook hands, they then came to exit the court where cienna and some others were waiting to greet them.

"that was an amazing game hideki-kun, yagami-kun!"cienna grinned.

"you can call me light Mizuki-chan,"light said with a smile.

"sorry bro but nope~"cienna said."I haven't known you long enough and besides it's more fun to make fun of your last name."

"I'm kind of thirsty so Mizuki, ryuuga will you come with me somewhere I have some questions I want to ask,"light said.

"yeah sure yagami,"cienna said with a friendly grin.

"of course I think it's only fair that I can answer your questions,"ryuuzaki said.

"Sato-chan!"Kazue called and raced up to her."wanna hang out?"

Cienna glanced from Kazue to the other two."I'm sorry some other time Ueda-chan-I have some business to attend to."

"oh you're going on a date Sato?"

"sure,"cienna said."a date..."

"well see you tomorrow then!"Kazue said and ran off.

As soon as no one was in sight ryuuzaki turned to light."before this conversation continues I have something you should know, light yagami I believe that you in fact may be Kira, now if you have something to ask me please go ahead."

Light froze obviously surprised at the detectives statement."You think I'm Kira?"

"when I said I suspect you're Kira there is a one percent chance,"ryuuzaki said."but once I verified the fact you're not Kira and I've tested your deductive skills I would like you to join me on this case."

"I still have no real proof you're really L,"light said."for all I know you could be Kira trying to get information from me."

"DAMMIT SOME BITCHES ARE GONNA DIE HERE!"cienna suddenly yelled at light glaring daggers.

'How could he think Ryuuzaki was Kira?'she wondered without thinking.'oh Fuck...sugar lows coming impairing my judgement...'

"please excuse Mizuki-chan,"ryuuzaki said."she has some slight anger problems."

"is it safe to be around her when she's angry?"light asked slightly worried.

"yes in fact she's quite the pacifist,"ryuuzaki told him."she just prefers to threaten people although I'm quite sure she and her brother have gotten into quite a few fights."

"yep and I've won every single one!"cienna chirped knowing he meant mello was the one she got into fights with."I can guarantee the fact that this raven haired detective is L, but we call him ryuuzaki at the headquarters."

she grabbed reached into her bag and grabbed a grape flavored pop and opened the the item sipping back the liquid.

Light stared at her."why do you have a sugar drink like that in your bag you'll have a heart attack."

She stared at him."bitch please-I've been eating/drinking like this for years I've never gained a pound, and what street is the cafe on I'm taking my baby there."

"oh of course,"Light said with a smile."it's only three blocks down the road, the cafe is called aki-cafe."

"thanks imagay,"cienna said."see you there."

* * *

**-light-**

He watched the brunette girl throw on a black motorcycle helmet and start her bike, she was quite a nuisance for one thing, he had written her name In the death note a day previous saying that she was to get into a motorbike accident but she didn't. He had a vague clue she was using an alias but he thought it would be better to get her out of the way, then she went and implied he was homosexual, she was frustrating and annoying even more so than the detective beside him.

_'that girl really is interesting'_ Ryuk cackled.

"she's really seventeen?"he asked ryuuga."she acts like a six year old."

"well I suppose it's better than her being crazy,"ryuuga said monotonously.

"we should get going,"Light told the detective continuing to walk down the sidewalk.

"yes indeed,"ryuuzaki said.

"so what's your relationship with her?"light asked.

Perhaps he could use the information against the detective eventually, if they were friends-siblings-romantically involved. Any type of relationship between them would suffice in the downfall of both of them.

"nothing more than a fellow detective light,"he said."I don't have friends, so if you are Kira you won't be able to use her against me."

"I'm not Kira!"light hissed."why do you even think so? She could be Kira herself."

"that is a possibility but I have already concluded that she isn't,"Ryuuga said.

The cafe came into view and the two saw the blue motorcycle in the front and the girl Mizuki leaning on the wall waiting for the two.

"hey!"she called."hurry up you two!"

The brunette girl waved to the two, she was quite annoying and obnoxious but apparently she was the smartest female at to-oh.

"yes we're coming Mizuki-chan,"ryuuga said to the girl, she grinned.

"I went and bought some groceries ryuuzaki,"she said."you said you were out of cake right?"

"yes thank you Mizuki-chan,"he said.

"oh and light congrats on being one of the representatives, I forgot to congratulate you earlier,"she said with a small smile but the look in her eyes was frustration.

"what's wrong?"he asked the girl.

"nothing, hehe,"she grinned."just miss my cat~"Light laughed falsely at her statement.

"I thought you were upset about something else."

Mizuki smiled."pretty idiotic huh?"

"-not idiotic it's normal for people to miss pets,"he grinned falsely.

Light lead the two detectives to the back of the cafe, and sat down.

"I come here when I want to be alone, no one will hear our conversation and also no one will notice the way you two sit."

"I have to sit like this,"ryuuga said."if I don't my reasoning skills will go down by roughly 40%."

"I sit like this because I want to,"Mizuki said."yo I'll get us some coffee or something-ryuuzaki what would you like?"

"tea preferably,"he answered her.

"yagami?"she asked."what would you like?"

"can you get me a coffee?"light asked the girl.

"can do imagay~"she grinned."cake for you ryuuzaki?"

"yes please,"he said chewing on his thumb."and also Mizuki-chan please refrain from calling light imagay it is unprofessional."

"you got it ryuuzaki,"she said with a nod.

The female disappeared to get the drinks, ryuuga/ryuuzaki turned to light.

"I would like to test you on your deductive skills light,"he said."these messages were written by prison inmates a few months ago and I would like to see if you can find anything."

Ryuuzaki pulled out three slips of paper that light already knew the answer to, what he had made the prisoners write, of course he knew the answers to the riddle but if he answered to quickly it would put him at risk for being found out.

"it looks like just a bunch of ranting,"light said after studying them for a few minutes."but a the top of the first one there is the words reading.'L did you know?'

At the top of the next it reads-'shinigami-'

Then the last has the words-'love apples.'"

Just at that moment Mizuki came back with a small tray that had three beverages and a bowl of sugar cubes, she set it down on the table and sat beside light.

"thanks Mizuki,"he said to her taking the drink.

"no problem yagami,"she said and sipped on her beverage.

Light watched as the black haired detective on the opposite side began to put sugar cubes into his drink.

"ryuuzaki you like to put twenty three in so just pick out that number,"she said to him.

The girl was very observant if she knew the exact number of sugar cubes the strange detective put in his tea, she grabbed three sugar cubes and put it into her cappuccino drink.

"as I was saying the order seems correct in the manner-'L did you know gods of death love apples' the other way sounds like it is in the wrong manner-'L did you know love apples gods of death?' so Kira probably meant that the message be read the first way,"he said to the detective sipping his coffee drink.

"you were almost fully correct but truth is there is four,"ryuuzaki said and slipped a fourth image onto the table.

_'there weren't four-!'_light cried out in his thoughts_.'that sneaky conniving bastard trying to trick me.'_

"well you didn't give me the fourth one,"light said keeping his voice calm and collected."so my deduction was perfect."

"yes but it's your place as a detective to have considered a fourth letter,"ryuuzaki said."now the message reads 'L did you know that gods of death who love apples have red hands.'"

"ah Ryuuzaki your ways never cease to crack me up,"Mizuki said with a small smile, she then sipped the cappuccino drink and wiped off her face that had somehow gotten the whip-cream from the drink on her.

"light if you were me how would you go establishing someone's guilt or innocence of being Kira?"

"well...I would probably trick that person into revealing information that was never made public,"light said pausing slightly for effect."kind of just what you were doing a moment before."

He sipped his drink casually and watched ryuuzaki's expression-it was blank no emotion showing through his expression.

"I've asked countless detectives the same question and it took them minutes to even think up an answer but you immediately though up a scenario where Kira was talking directly to the investigator-I'm impressed."

"ORDER TEN!"someone called out from the front of the cafe.

"woah that's ours ryuuzaki,"Mizuki said and got up."be back soon."

The girl had been quiet the majority of the time quite the opposite of how she was at the campus, she had a professional side and a loud noisy college student side.

"you'll make a fine detective light,"ryuuzaki finished.

"it's a double edged sword,"he began."the more impressive my answers are the more you suspect me of being Kira."

"yes it's up to 3% now,"he said."but it makes me that much more wanting to work with you, you see I'm in a position that even if you were Kira it would benefit me."

"detective work is a hobby and I know that I'm not Kira, I sure don't want to be killed by him,"light told him."also you haven't given me any solid proof in which you are really L, if someone were to confirm it say my dad or a member of the task force, if you can't do that then I'm afraid I'm not going to help you."

"I didn't say that you couldn't ask someone from the task force headquarters to tell you who I am,"ryuuzaki said to him."I am currently working with your father as well as several other members at the task force, so if I took you to task force head quarters then you'll cooperate in the investigation?"

Mizuki came walking back with a piece of cake in her hands and a song emanated from her back pocket, she took out the phone as ryuuzaki and lights own phone rang.

"hello?"light answered his phone.

"what's up matsu~"Mizuki asked.

"hello yes?"ryuuzaki said.

The cake was dropped and the brunette girls green eyes widened, lights mother spoke to him through the phone, she was sobbing uncontrollably.

"light your father-"ryuuzaki began.

"no he can't-"Mizuki mumbled."unless-"

"my father had a heart attack?"light gasped his eyes widening.

It was a rush to get to the hospital from that point, light got into a vehicle with ryuuzaki and Mizuki took her motorcycle, light tapped his foot impatiently, he should have gone with the girl-she at least wouldn't be reduced to going the speeds that were legal.

Light didn't know what could have happened? he didn't write his fathers name in the death note, so it was a natural one-unless it was a god of death.

* * *

**-Cienna-**

"what's up matsu?"cienna asked the young cop.

"it's the chief!"he said hurriedly."he had a heart attack!"

Cienna dropped the cake she was holding and gasped loudly, had a heart attack.

"no he can't-"she broke off in a mumble."unless-"

"we're downtown at the Hitoshi hospital,"matsuda cut in quickly."hurry up."

"see you soon matsuda,"she said quickly and shut her phone, she threw the helmet that lay on the table over her head.

"light you going with ryuuzaki or me?"she asked.

"I'll go with ryuuga,"he said standing up, worry danced in the teen's eyes.

Cienna nodded to the older boy and took off out the door, she hopped onto her motorcycle and started it, the engine blared loudly as the other two got out of the shop, she began to make her way towards the hospital matsuda told her they were at, she was at the place before light and ryuuzaki and headed straight for the lobby.

"matsu!"she called."where's ?"

"he's in room 303,"the black haired cop said."he's with his wife right now but as soon as light and ryuuzaki get here he said to send you in."

"thanks matsu,"she thanked the older male.

"it's no problem,"he chuckled scratching the back of his head and grinned goofily.

Sachiko yagami came out of room 303 ten minutes after cienna had arrived, she had tear streaks Dow. Her face but her eyes shone with hope for her husband.

"hello,"she greeted cienna tiredly."do you work with my husband?"

"yes mam,"cienna said."my name is Mizuki Sato, I am currently helping with the Kira investigation."

Cienna held out her pale hand to the woman to shake it, sachiko took it and shook back warmly, the woman lightly smiled at cienna.

"I'm glad your husband is okay,"cienna said and bowed."I came over as soon as I got the call from matsuda, light should be here right away he's coming with another member of the investigative team."

"mom,"light called suddenly walking into the hospital."how is he?"

"he's doing fine,"sachiko told her son."you and the two members of the task force can go in and see him."

"thank you mom,"light said."we're going to head in right now."

The older woman nodded and rejoined the waiting room, meanwhile cienna, light, and ryuuzaki made their way to the room soichiro yagami was in, sayu walked out of the room as they were about to enter it, she seemed sad but her excitable snoopy composure, cienna had noticed was still in tact.

"hey light!"sayu said."is that your girlfriend."

"I don't see how it's any of your business,"Light said.

"no I'm not your brothers girlfriend,"cienna said."I merely am a college friend who was worried about your father."

"you two should date though,"sayu giggled."she's so pretty light~"

"no,"she quickly responded."I'm not interested in light like that he is merely a friend."

"oh so are you dating him?"sayu asked cienna with a small grin pointing to ryuuzaki.

"no,"she answered."I am not now please excuse me we are here to see how well your father is doing."

She nodded and allowed the three to pass into room 303, soichiro yagami was deathly pale it was as if he was already dead, he looked unkempt and scruffy but when he saw light he smiled a bit, cienna took note of the lifespan above his head he still had six or more years to live, that was relieving.

"dad,"light said and quickly sat in a chair beside him."how are you feeling?"

"to tell you the truth I thought it was kira when I collapsed,"he said in a scratchy voice."but the doctor said it was from stress."

"I don't blame you,"light said."you've been working hard so it must be difficult."

"yes and knowing your son is a suspect probably added onto it,"ryuuzaki said.

"you told my dad that you think I'm Kira?"light asked astonished.

"yes I did I've told him everything even that I am L,"ryuuzaki said.

"yes,"the older man said and coughed once."this man is L we call him ryuuzaki at the task force headquarters to protect his identity and we call her Miya to protect her identity."

"okay I believe you,"light said to ryuuzaki,"I want to help catch Kira and clear my name."

"no light this is a time you should be studying to become an officer you can join us when you're done," said.

"who knows how long that'll take and remember I promised if anything happened to you I'd find Kira and execute him,"light said.

'if it's an act it's not very forced,'cienna thought to herself.

A nurse from the hospital walked into the room."visiting times are over."she spoke in Japanese.

"yes we were just leaving,"ryuuzaki replied."have a good night please get some rest."

"I'll try,"he said.

"goodbye ,"cienna waved.

He nodded and sachiko walked back into the room and placed herself beside her husband and grabbed his hand clutching it tightly.

The walk through the hospital was relatively quiet, cienna stayed close to ryuuzaki, her eyes flickered around the area. Cienna desperately wanted to get out of the hospital, most numbers that she saw were so minimal that she felt she was going to faint.

She grabbed onto ryuuzaki's arm, he flinched slightly under her touch but noticed the desperate look in her eyes.

"are you okay?"he asked quietly to her.

She shook her head and pointed to her eyes."so many low numbers."she mumbled and stared at him.

"ryuuga is mizuki okay?"light asked.

"she's fine,"ryuuzaki told the brunette boy.

"yes I'm just peachy,"she said."I just hate hospitals."

Finally they exited the place and light spoke again.

"I won't be assisting with the investigation until my father is well again,"he said.

"understandable,"ryuuzaki said.

"yeah,"cienna said."I am fairly confident your father will get well soon enough yagami-kun."

"thanks but is there honestly anything I can do to ease your suspicions what I you were accused?"he asked.

"it was the worst moment of my life,"ryuuzaki and cienna said unanimously.

"what if you locked me up for a month with no access to the outside world?"he asked.

"no,"cienna said quickly."it is not under our jurisdiction to take advice from suspects."

L got into his vehicle and rolled the window down."if you aren't Kira it will be apparent, so don't worry, you know I was almost convinced you weren't Kira while you were talking with your father."

Light blinked in response and ryuuzaki's vehicle pulled away from the curb and started to move away.

"see you at the hotel mizuki-chan,"L called as the window rolled up and the car dipped away.

"I'll walk your motorcycle,"light said.

"thank you,"she replied and walked towards the edge of the parking lot with him.

"Light-kun,"she said and flicked her eyes to him."we don't want you to be Kira but I will tell you this sen I believe you are Kira, there's something about you that it's easy to believe you could do something like that."

**"but i'm not Kira!**"he said loudly to her."I wouldn't ever kill someone!"

"you match much of the same criteria Kira seems to have,"she said.

"I am not Kira,"she shifted her eyes to his figure.

"okay on a lighter note,"she started."you're planning on becoming a cop?"

"yeah,"he said."but right now I want to focus on brining Kira to his end."

She stretched and then pulled her hair back."you don't like hospitals?"light asked.

She shivered."no I can't stand to be in them,"

"phobia?"

"you could say that,"she said."any phobias light-kun?"

"none you could use against me,"he said."but I've always**_ hated_** clowns."

"clowns are pretty weird,"she said."but I'm not frightened of them."

"do you believe in any deity?"he asked.

"I'm a non-practicing christian,"she replied."you?"

"my family is Buddhist,"light said with a small smile not a genuine smile cienna noted.

"any other beliefs light-kun?" she asked.

"no,"he said."you?"

"I sort of believe in the paranormal,"she said."its very intriguing, there's a legends about death gods in your culture am I correct?"

Cienna picked up a laugh from behind light.

_'she obviously believes there's one following you heheh.'_

"it's just myth,"light shrugged off."besides even if it was true wouldn't we just all die?"

"maybe but death gods maybe don't have a need to kill they do it occasionally to preserve their lifespan perhaps,"she said."I'd have quite a few questions to ask such a creature."

"like what?"light asked curiosity seeping into his tone."you do realize they don't exist."

"oh just things,"she said innocently then smirked."it's nothing you need to know right now."

He blinked as she got onto her motorcycle, she put on her helmet."now if you excuse me,"she said and flashed a smile underneath her helmet."I have to go work on the Kira case."

She then started her motorcycle and drove off, light seemed like he was trying to convince cienna that gods of death weren't real. She didn't believe that it was something made up especially since she could hear the thing by light at all times, sometimes she didn't pick up anything but other times she caught every word. It annoyed her to say the least, but hopefully she'd catch sight of the thing.

_'damned shinigami,_'she mumbled in her head_.'damn light.'_


End file.
